The Rebirth of Light and Darkness
by 36sakuya76
Summary: A powerful dragon escaped the Feudal Era and into the present. Kouji and Kouichi quickly find that they aren't strong enough to destroy the dragon on their own. They seal it away and the Spirits of Light and Darkness find two priestesses worthy and powerful enough to destroy the dragon. Will they work with the Digimon Spirits to defeat this dragon or will they not be compatible?
1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

This fic was something I wrote years ago. I did a little bit of editing and fixed up a few things but not anything noticeably different. I have reasons for writing this fic. There are a few _Digimon_ characters that stood out to me and I felt like making connections between them and a few characters from _InuYasha_. This is also kind of a hint of relationships between characters to come in future fanfictions. Just something to keep in mind.

 _The italics will be a character's thoughts._

 **The bold will be the villain's dialogue.**

* * *

It was a typical weekend when Kouji woke up from his bed and glanced up at the window that was leaking light into the room. It was a bit early in the day and the sky was clear of clouds. He got up from his bed and opened the window. He breathed in some fresh air and smiled. It has been two years since he and his friends saved the Digital World and there has been peace since they left. Kouji was taking in the peaceful environment when he suddenly looked towards the train station. He sensed something and it was not the most pleasant presence he felt before. He frowned as he tried to determine what the presence was. Whatever it was, it was not a digimon.

Kouji got dressed and headed outside. He walked into the station and glanced around. He tried to sense the presence again but it was no use. It was definitely not around anymore. _What exactly was that? Usually I sense digimon, but today it seems like there is something else crawling about._

Kouji kept walking around the train station to see if he could sense it again. As he glanced around he looked towards the benches and was surprised to find Kouichi sitting on a bench. Taking a closer look, Kouji noticed something was bothering him with the frown that was stuck on Kouichi's face.

Kouji yelled as he walked towards Kouichi. "Hey Kouichi!"

Kouichi looked up and smiled at Kouji. It has been too long since he has seen his brother. Kouichi stood up and walked over to Kouji.

"Hello little brother." smiled Kouichi. He slowly put his arms around his younger twin brother and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Kouichi." Kouji said "You know you don't have to pretend to be happy. If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

Kouichi mentally sighed and let go of his brother. He just looked at him with an expressionless face. Then his eyes softened and he smiled tenderly. "Why Kouji, what do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kouji's expression didn't change. He knew his brother was lying just by looking into his eyes. He knew his brother had sensed something. What bothered him was that Kouichi didn't admit it. Every time Kouichi felt something Kouji would feel it too. Their souls were bonded with so much power that they both felt each other's emotions.

"Kouichi, didn't you sense that presence earlier? You have the same abilities as I do. I know you couldn't have missed it."

Kouichi sat down on the bench. He closed his eyes and a grin slowly grew on his face. After a few minutes of silence he looked up at his brother. "I guess there is no fooling you is there?"

Kouji just blinked. He then sat down next to Kouichi and looked toward him with a worried look in the eyes.

"Kouichi, when things are bothering you, I know. I can feel what you're feeling. Don't think that I don't know. Whatever you feel I feel it too. I know something's bothering you. You can't hide your emotions from me."

Kouichi frowned. He didn't want to know that Kouji felt something that was dangerous. No. That would upset his brother. Part of why he didn't want Kouji upset was that he felt responsible for Kouji's suffering. The other part was that Kouji was so concerned of everyone but himself. His brother could be in the worst scenario and all he could think about is having his friends safe. That was just the way his brother was after he returned from the Digital World. Kouji used to be bitter and have an attitude towards everyone. But that was no longer the case and Kouichi was grateful for that.

"Kouji."

"Yeah?"

"Um, there is something I want you to do."

"What is it?"

Kouichi clenched his fists. "Why? Why must you always get involved with everything? Can't you just let things go?"

Kouji was taken back. This was typical behavior of his brother but still . . . He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Hmph. If you think I'm going to let you fight by yourself then you are in over your head. I'm going to go with you whether you like it or not."

"But what if you got hurt?"

Kouji smiled and winked. "Then I guess you have to make sure I don't die."

Their fun was short-lived when the ground started to shake. The lights went out and crowds of people were yelling and rushing towards the exit.

"Kouji, I sense it! It's coming from the tunnel!"

They both ran and headed straight for the tunnel. As they jumped into the darkness of the tunnel a red glow appeared in front of them. Out of the darkness of the tunnel appeared a huge dragon with orange and gold scales shining dully. His eyes were green as algae and the claws were black as coal.

 **"Heh, Heh, Heh . . ."** Sneered the dragon. **"I haven't enjoyed some marvelous prey in years. I'm sure you'll be entertaining to hunt."**

The dragon launched towards the twins and tried to devour them. The twins dodged and fell on the tracks. Kouji cursed as he felt his ankle twist. _Dammit! I can't run like this!_ Kouichi turned to Kouji and placed Kouji on his back. Once he felt that Kouji was secure on his back, he started running towards the end of the tunnel.

Kouji yelled. "You idiot! What are you doing? You'll get us both killed!"

Kouichi turned his head over to Kouji. "I'm not leaving without you! I told you. I won't let you suffer because of me anymore!"

The dragon turned his head towards the twins and headed straight for them. Kouji quickly turned his head.

"He's coming!"

As their luck would have it, Kouichi tripped and the twins fell forward. The dragon rushed towards them with open jaws. The twins glanced up at the dragon in horror.

 _No!_

 _I can't die yet. Not yet._

Suddenly a bright glow came from their cell phones. The dragon screeched at the glow and moved back. The phones changed into D-tectors. They both looked into the devices and saw their spirits inside. The boys glanced at each other and grinned.

"Do you know what this mean?"

"Yeah, it's time to spirit evolve!"

The dragon growled and hissed. **"Enough games! I will kill you once and for all! Once I destroy you, I will finally kill all humans and make them pay for what they did to my kind!"**

The dragon whipped around and lashed its tail on the wires that hung from the roof. As it turned around to attack them, the twins held up their D-tectors and unleashed their human spirits. As the twins started to evolve, they felt the power of the spirits cover their bodies. When the transformations were complete the twins leaped on the tracks and prepared themselves for an attack. Lobomon prepared for his _lobo kendo_ as the dragon was about to blow a fireball. Lowemon zipped passed the dragon and launched his _shadow meteor_ towards the dragon's head.

The dragon's head was scorched. It screeched and clawed blindly around. Lobomon and Lowemon whipped around the back of the dragon and fired their attacks at the dragon. The dragon yelled and launched towards the twins. The twins swirled around and hit its head with a loud _Bang!_ The twins gasped with awe as they observed their attacks. Did they do that?

 _What the heck was that?_ _Was that our spirits?_

They both listened from themselves as the spirits communicated with them. _Do not fear, have your emotions settle and let your minds flow. We are here with you and we will help you to defeat this dragon._

Kouji looked at Kouichi. "Are you ready for this?"

Kouichi smiled and slapped Kouji on the back. "Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

Kouji coughed from the hard slap. "Heh, well that's good to hear."

Kouichi smirked. "Okay. Let's do this!"

The twins prepared themselves for an attack while the dragon got back on its legs and wobbled towards the twins. The dragon snarled angrily and began to reboot its power. **"Never thought that a couple of brats would do this much damage. I guess I'm going to have to use that special power."**

The dragon raised its claws and slammed them against the ground. Blades of fire shot up from the ground and headed straight for the twins. The twins closed their eyes, shut off their minds and let the Digimon get in control of them. They felt themselves leap over the dragon and launched their attacks towards the top of its head. The Digimon took the power of light and darkness within themselves and created a seal that appeared beneath the dragon. The seal was the symbol of the ying and yang. Dark and light came out of the seal just wrapped itself around the dragon and dragged it down into the dimension it came from. After the dragon was sealed the twins just stared into the distance as they changed back into humans. The spirits of light and darkness stood before them as they slowly started to disappear.

"Farewell Digidestined. We hope that you will find happiness in your future lives."

"What happened to the dragon?"

"We sealed it away into another world. There are only a few powers that can kill a dragon. Neither we nor you could defeat the dragon."

Kouichi stepped towards them. "What do you mean?"

"Only people with spiritual powers can defeat creatures like that."

Kouji placed his hand on Kouichi shoulder. "What will happen to you? Will others be able to defeat it?"

Both Lowemon and Lobomon nodded. "We will assist the others that will defeat the dragon."

After those last words the Digimon disappeared leaving the twins behind.

* * *

Years Later . . .

Both of the twins settled down, married, and each had a beautiful daughter that would soon combine their powers to finish their fathers' work and destroy the dragon.


	2. Given Spirits

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone! So after this chapter is posted, I won't be able to post anything after a couple of weeks. Since I'm still in college, I have things to do. I have two exams coming up in the next two weeks and I have a paper and a lab report to write. So I'm going to be pretty busy with school and work so I probably won't be able to post anything until the middle of March. I would like to say sorry for the inconvenience.

But I would also like to thank GirlFish for reviewing this story and I would also like to thank Shadowtalon62, Redder45, and SkyLion27 for following and supporting this story!

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and placed her backpack on the ground. She leaped out and breathed in fresh air as she glanced at the clear sky in the feudal era. She placed her backpack on her back and headed towards the village. Inuyasha and the others were staying at Kaede's place to rest for a few days. Kagome decided that it would be best to use her time to get some food and medicine from her home. She went inside Kaede's house and surprisingly found everyone asleep, including Inuyasha. She quietly set her backpack on the ground and walked outside into the garden where Kaede was picking herbs.

"Hello Kaede!" Kagome waved.

Kaede stopped and looked up to face Kagome. "Oh, welcome back Kagome. How was your journey?"

Kagome kneeled next to Kaede and helped pick herbs. "We still haven't found Naraku and we were able to collect a few more jewel shards."

Kaede gathered the rest of the herbs into a basket and stood up. "I must say I have never seen Inuyasha so exhausted in my entire life. Ye have overworked yourselves. I will set up arrangements for everyone to rest and recover for a couple of days." She left and headed towards her hut.

Seeing as there was nothing for her to do at the moment, Kagome decided to take a walk around the village while everyone else was still asleep. It was really rare for her to have time to herself in the feudal era. She was wandering around the village looking at the houses and the shops. Wondering what she should do she debated whether or not she should just return home. It didn't seem like a big deal since Inuyasha and the others will be here for a while. That sounded good. So it was decided then. She turned around and headed towards the well. As she made her way over to the well she felt strange. As if someone was watching her. When she turned around to see who was there she saw no one around. She shook it off and thought nothing of it as she jumped back in the well to her own time.

In the trees, looking down at the village Lobomon stood hidden in the branches watching the young girl head out of the village and into the forest. _It's her. She's the one I've been searching for all this time. I must hurry for soon he will awaken._ Lobomon continued to watch Kagome and as soon as she jumped through the well he went and searched for his other half.

* * *

Kikyou was walking down a path when she encountered a village up ahead. Lately there has been an uneasy feeling inside Kikyou for the past couple of days. But it wasn't a demonic aura that was causing it, whatever it was . . . it was large, evil, and dangerous. When Kikyou entered the village she found a shocking sight. Everyone was placing all their belongings into carts and were leaving the village in a hurry.

Kikyou walked into the shrine of the village and saw an old man, who was the caretaker of the shrine, also packing. The old man turned around and greeted the priestess.

"Hello there young priestess, How may I help you?"

Kikyou walked up to the old monk. "I don't mean to take up your time but could you tell me why everyone is leaving?"

The old man walked to the door and pointed to the eastern mountains. "Lately we've had a demonic aura that has been attracting other demons into this area and because of that, it is no longer safe near those mountains."

Kikyou gazed up at the mountains as the old man continued. "We've had monks go into the mountains but they returned claiming that the demon had some sort of barrier around it. Since more demons have begun to appear the monks said that it is best that we leave."

Kikyou turned towards the old man and bowed. "Thank you for your time." She turned in the direction of the eastern mountains and headed east.

The old man looked startled and called out to her. "Where are you going?"

Kikyou didn't bother turning around. "To put a stop to these demons."

She continued her way towards the mountains and entered a forest. _Is this Naraku's work? If so, what does he intend to do once demons have gathered? And why is a demon that is attracting more demons have a barrier around it? But it couldn't be a demon. There is no demonic aura that I sensed that was powerful enough to overpower the other demons that it has lured in. What else could-?_

She immediately turned towards the top of the trees where her sharp senses told her someone was watching her. She looked but no one was there. _That's strange, I know I sensed someone up there._ She then continued her way through the forest. She took one last look at the top of the trees, when no one was there she looked away and kept making her way through the forest.

Lowemon stood on the top of the shrine and watched as Kikyou walked through the forest. Lobomon appeared right behind him and placed a hand on Lowemon's shoulder.

"It is time."

Both Digimon disappeared and went after the two priestesses.

* * *

Kagome plopped on her bed and gave a huge sigh. "Well . . . I guess it's good to be home. Since Inuyasha and the others are asleep in Kaede's home, I might as well take a nap." As Kagome got comfortable and fell asleep, Lobomon appeared in front of her bedroom window and opened it. He carefully entered into her room and quietly landed on the floor. He turned towards the sleeping teenage girl and extended his hand towards Kagome. Kagome's body began to be absorbed in light and a feeling of warmth came as Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep.

Out of Lobomon's hand came the human and beast spirits of light. As the spirits were entering Kagome's body Lobomon whispered. "It is time that I give these to you."

Kagome immediately opened her eyes and turned towards the spot where Lobomon was standing. When there was no one there she looked towards the window that was open with the curtains fluttering from a light breeze. Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She spread the curtains and looked blankly at the open window. That was odd Kagome frowned as she could have sworn that window was closed when she went to bed.

She looked out the window in hopes of finding signs that Inuyasha had come to get her but she found nothing. She then sighed and closed the window. When the window was closed she looked into the reflection and noticed a glow coming from her neck. She looked down and saw that the jewel shards in her necklace were glowing in a very light pink color, almost white. She grabbed the jar and noticed the heat that the jewels gave.

"The shards. They're warm." Kagome then glanced at the clock and widened her eyes. She scrambled to the closet and began to change her clothes quickly.

"Oh no! How'd it get so late? Argh! Why didn't my alarm go off?" She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that the alarm wasn't even on. Someone turned it off while she was sleeping. She rushed down stairs and was quickly putting on her shoes when her mom came out of the kitchen and gave her a small plate of lunch.

"Oh mom?"

Kagome's mother looked down on Kagome and smiled. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome took her lunch from her mother's hands and began to eat. "Do you know who went into my room and turned off my alarm clock?"

Her mother gave her a puzzled look. "No one. Your grandfather and Sota went out for a while and I've been in the kitchen making your lunch. Are you sure you turned it on?"

Kagome paused and nodded as she quickly finished her lunch. "Yes, I'm positive."

Her mother gave it a quick thought and then smiled. "Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll take a look at it."

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks mom." She placed her plate in the sink and headed out towards the shrine where the well was. Kagome's mother began to wash the plate with her thoughts still on the matter of Kagome's alarm clock. When Kagome was a child, she loved to wake up early in the morning and watch the birds eat off the bird feeders that they had around their house. But sometimes Kagome would be so tired that her alarm would go off for a long time before it woke her up. There was only one person who she could think of that would go in her room and purposely turn off the alarm in order to let Kagome sleep.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "No. It couldn't be. It . . . it just can't be." She then turned and looked longingly upstairs where Kagome's bedroom was. "Can it?"

* * *

Kikyou was lying in a tree while her soul collectors were gathering souls and placing them in her body. Lowemon walked towards Kikyou as she slept. When he got close enough to the tree, he extended his hand towards Kikyou and the human and beast spirits of darkness came out of his hand and into her body. As they entered her, Kikyo's body began to be embedded in darkness.

Lowemon slowly began to back away. "Soon . . . the time will come for you to use these."

As he disappeared Kikyou woke up with a warm pulse in her chest. She reached her hand to her chest and felt the warm pulse feeling that she hasn't felt since before her death when she had a body of flesh and blood. _It feels . . . warm._ She turned and looked into the direction that Lowemon disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Digital world, the three Celestial Digimon were watching the human world and noticed an opening between the two worlds was forming in the place where many demons were gathering.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon looked at each other with uneasiness as Cherubimon sent for their messenger Gotsumon. Ophanimon looked at those demons with worry. "What are we going to do? Who could have caused all this?"

"If this keeps up a gate will open and the two worlds will collide together." Said Cherubimon.

"And that will bring chaos to both our worlds. We need to send Digimon to stop it." Seraphimon pointed out.

Gotsumon huffed as he rushed inside the room where the Celestial Digimon were having a discussion. He entered the room and kneeled down on one knee. "I have gathered several warrior Digimon like you've asked me to. What are your orders?"

Cherubimon looked at the other two and they nodded in agreement. He then turned to Gotsumon, "Go through the gate and stop those creatures by any means necessary. The survival of both our worlds depends on it."

Gotsumon nodded and left to give the message. As he left, Bokomon came into the room with a worried look on his face. Seraphimon turned to Bokomon. "Bokomon what is the matter?"

Bokomon gave a screech as he quickly announced. "IT'S TERRIBLE! I CAN'T FIND LOBOMON OR LOWEMON ANYWHERE! THE OTHER LEGENDARY WARRIORS ARE PRESENT AND READY TO GO THROUGH THE GATE BUT WE CAN'T GO WITHOUT THE SPIRITS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS! WHAT DO WE DO?"

Seraphimon raised his hand. "Calm down Bokomon. I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this. Now go tell the other warriors to go ahead and follow the other Digimon to stop those creatures. Don't worry about the light and dark warriors, we will find them."

Bokomon quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Ophanimon turned to Seraphimon. "Will we be able to find them?"

Seraphimon nodded. "Of course we will. Plus I have reason to believe that those two are already in the human world."

"Are they dealing with the gate as we speak?"

Seraphimon shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know but if they are the same as I remember them than I know they have a plan. I just hope they can help both worlds before it's too late."


	3. Allies or Enemies

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm finally on break. I want to take this time to thank everyone for their support. Because I've busy and I will continue to be busy for a long time I went ahead and did a longer chapter. I don't know when I'll update next so I went ahead and made a long-ish chapter. I had originally intended for this to be split into two chapters but I decided not to do that.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and headed towards Kaede's hut. When she entered the hut everyone was packing and getting ready to head out. Inuyasha turned around and handed Kagome her backpack. "Here Kagome, let's get going."

Kagome grabbed her backpack and followed Inuyasha out the door. When they said their goodbyes to Kaede, Kagome looked behind her and standing in the crowd was a tall man that was dressed in a blue striped armor that looked took the shape of a wolf. The other villagers just walked passed the man as if he wasn't there. Kagome blinked a few times but the wolf man was still there. The man continued to stare at Kagome for a few moments when he disappeared. Kagome continued to look at the spot where he disappeared until Inuyasha called out to her.

"Hey Kagome, what's holding ya?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Oh . . . coming." She looked back quickly to see if she could steal another glimpse at the man, only to find him still gone. She turned around and followed after Inuyasha and their companions.

* * *

Deep into the mountains the dragon was struggling to be free of its seal. The dragon became tense as it hungered for the demons that were lingering just outside the barrier of the seal. **Curses . . . no matter how many demons I lure in there I still won't be able to eat them. This is the fault of those little digibrats! I can still sense them in this world! Once I'm free of this seal I will find those brats and kill them!**

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in front of the old man that was in charge of the temple. The old man was the last of the villagers that fled the village and he informed Miroku and Inuyasha about the evil luring in demons in the eastern mountains. He also mentioned a priestess that also asked about the aura and how she went off to fight the demon herself. Inuyasha's ear began to twitch. _Kikyou? She's here?_ Inuyasha wasn't too surprised though. Knowing Kikyou, she would try to destroy the evil aura. Inuyasha and Miroku left the old man and walked over to a small campfire where Sango and Kagome were cooking food. As they approached Kagome looked up.

"So any sign of Naraku?"

Miroku shook his head and sat down. "No, just an evil aura that is luring other demons towards it."

Sango handed Miroku a piece of cooked meat. "Doesn't that fact within itself mean that Naraku is somehow involved?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not necessarily. Naraku is very good at hiding. Since he's already hidden it makes no sense if he suddenly attracted demons. That would make him more noticeable."

Kagome protested. "But still . . ."

"The scent of Naraku is nowhere nearby." They all turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked towards the mountains. "What I smell is a dragon."

"A dragon?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah and the scent is coming from the eastern mountains."

They all looked at the east mountains. Sango turned back to Inuyasha. "So are you saying that a dragon is luring demons into the mountains?"

"I don't know but when I smell dragon aura that far away it means trouble."

Miroku settled next to a boulder and sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Let us get some rest."

As everyone went to sleep Inuyasha looked at the eastern mountains. _Not only do I smell a dragon but I also smell Kikyou's scent not too far from the dragon. There's no doubt that she would try to doubt the dragon. But dragons are much tougher to kill than demons; Kikyou's arrow alone won't destroy the dragon. I have to help her somehow but if I leave now it'll bring suspicion. Especially since Miroku knows Kikyou is nearby. If I leave then he will blab to the others._

He looked at Kagome who was sleeping next to the fire in a sleeping bag. He then looked back into the mountains and fell asleep.

* * *

Kikyou was getting closer to the place where the luring aura was getting stronger. She could feel the souls of the dead inside of her struggling to be released from their prison. She knew what the souls were doing and why they were doing it. The aura was trying to eat the dead souls while the souls themselves were trying to escape. She gripped her bow tighter as she continued her way through the forest and close to the demon aura. A portal from the sky opened and several strange creatures came out of the portal and headed straight for the luring aura. Kikyou watched as they easily attacked the demons. But Kikyou knew better than to let her guard down. Just because they attacked her enemy that didn't make them her ally. And she was right to assume that. As soon as some of the creatures defeated the demons, they stopped and looked at her dead in the eyes before they launched themselves at her.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were rushing towards the barrier as Miroku and Sango followed behind.

Miroku yelled. "Inuyasha! Not so fast! Slow down!"

Inuyasha turned his head. "You expect me to take my time while a dragon is here attracting demons?"

Shippo popped up on Sango's shoulder. "That's not the point Inuyasha. We should all go defeat the demons together."

Miroku nodded. "Shippo is right. We should all go together and I expect you to wait for us."

Inuyasha tsked and charged ahead. Kagome looked ahead and saw a swarm of demons huddling around the barrier. She pulled out an arrow and placed it on her bow. As soon as she was done aiming, she fired the arrow. The arrow charged ahead and destroyed a portion of the swarm of demons. Seeing as how moving didn't help with her aim, she jumped off Inuyasha and landed on Shippo who had transformed into a giant pink floating ball. Inuyasha pulled his Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and slashed the demons that lay in his path. Sango gripped her boomerang and thrust it towards the demons. As soon as the demons were destroyed she threw the boomerang towards the barrier but it repelled.

Seeing how physical force wasn't going to bring down the barrier, Miroku pulled some talisman out of his robe and turned to Sango. "Sango, take me to the barrier so that I may break it."

Sango nodded. "Right. Kirara!"

As soon as they flew near the barrier, Miroku leaped off Kirara. He threw the talisman on the barrier and hit them with the end of his staff. However, the barrier repelled his staff and sent him flying backwards.

Miroku yelled to Kagome as he got up. "Kagome! Shoot your arrow towards the barrier!"

"Alright." She pulled her bow and aimed her arrow to the barrier. As soon as she shot the arrow, a portal opened and a herd of strange creatures came out and headed towards the barriers.

Inuyasha snarled. "What the hell are those things?!"

He swung his Tetsusaiga towards an ogre-looking creature and sliced right through it. Instead of blasting into pieces, it turned into an egg. He looked at the egg in amazement and confusion while being oblivious of the creatures attacking the demons. _What the hell? Why did it turn into an egg? What's going on and why are they attacking the demons? I can't tell if they're our allies or if we just happen to have the same enemy._

As soon as the creatures finished attacking the demons they turned towards Inuyasha and the others. As they stared, Sango clutched her boomerang as she observed these creatures. She had never seen anything like them. What were these things? Where did they come from?

The strange creatures stared at them for a few minutes and then they began to charge towards them. When they got close enough Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter and spat. "Nope, definitely not our allies."

Miroku examined the barrier. _Hmm . . . no matter what we throw at this barrier nothing works. What do we do?_

A Togemon came marching near Miroku. Miroku stood in shock as he slowly pointed his staff into a position to keep the creature away. However, the Togemon just lifted up its gloves and shouted, "Needle Spray!" A swarm of needles came straight towards Miroku's direction. Miroku wielded his staff and deflected all the needles with the spinning of his staff. Meanwhile Inuyasha kept on slashing at the creatures but they all turned into eggs. Miroku also noticed that the creature he slain turned into an egg as well. He suddenly turned his head up to see eight more creatures heading towards their way.

* * *

The dragon was moving quietly side to side and with his tail lashing within the walls of the cave he was trapped in. He kept moving impatiently back and forth. He kept sensing, kept hungering for those digimon brats that sealed him in there. He was hungry for the demons that lurked just beyond the barrier. Oh if he could just grab a couple of those demons his hunger would be satisfied for at least a couple of years. He was about to lose all hope when he sensed the spirit of darkness nearby. He made an evil grin as he used some his power to reach past the barrier and catch the digimon of darkness. If he couldn't catch demons, then one legendary warrior digimon would be enough to satisfy his hunger.

* * *

Kikyou was shooting her arrow at the swarm of digimon that hovered around the barrier. _Ugh. Why do they keep on coming? I can't seem to get a clear shot, there's too many of them._ She kept looking at the portal to see if any more digimon were on their way. To her relief, none did. As she continued to slay digimon the other digimon noticed Kikyou destroying their comrades and began to charge towards the priestess. She prepared to fire another arrow when black vines shot out of the barrier, wrapped themselves around Kikyou and dragged her into the barrier.

* * *

Eight of the ten legendary warriors entered Earth and observed the battle between the digimon and the weird creatures of Earth. As the digimon turned into eggs they fell to the ground only to be destroyed and reborn again from the battles. Unpleased by their companions turning into eggs the legendary warriors immediately began to charge towards the attackers. Agunimon tossed fireballs towards the girl with the boomerang only for them to be blocked by a two-tailed cat with fire on its paws. Kazemon and Ranamon grabbed as many eggs as they could carry and headed towards the gate that connected the real world with the digital world. The man with white hair and strange red clothes looked over at the two female digimon and grabbed his sword.

"Oh no you don't." hissed Inuyasha. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and unleashed the Wind Scar. However the Wind Scar was blocked by Beetlemon, Grumblemon, and Kumamon.

Beetlemon turned to Kazemon. "Take those eggs back to the Digital World. We'll cover you."

Kazemon nodded and followed Ranamon to the Digital World. As they left Inuyasha snarled and glared at the three digimon. "You bastards, you let them get away. Fine. If that's how you want it, I'll just come after you instead."

He gripped his Tetsusaiga and swung it towards the three digimon. Grumblemon and Kumamon made a shield of ice and earth as Beetlemon shot a bolt of lightning towards Inuyasha's Wind Scar. The two powers collided and created a force that shook the dust from the ground and created a huge vibration. Inuyasha and the digimon were pushed back a far distance away from each other. Kirara leaped on Agunimon and dipped her fangs into his shoulder. As she tried to hold him still, Sango held up her boomerang as she charged straight for Agunimon. She thrust the boomerang towards him and as soon as the boomerang came in contact with Agunimon, Kirara leaped off of him and jumped back for Sango to climb on. The boomerang came back and Sango reached up to catch it. Agunimon got up and clenched his fists getting ready to launch another attack. He hunched over and brought his power at full strength. Out of his hand came a huge wave of fire in Sango's direction.

A sudden shout came out. "Wind Tunnel!" The fire came away from Sango and headed towards Miroku's direction. Spears of metal and wood charged towards Miroku but were stopped by Sango's boomerang. Mercurymon and Albormon appeared and used their elements to wrap themselves around Sango and Kirara. As they fell to the ground Miroku tried to use the Wind Tunnel to free them but Agunimon shot fire from his fist towards Miroku. Miroku unleashed his Wind Tunnel and sucked in the fire. _Ugh. How long is it going to be like this? We can't keep this up for long._

* * *

Kikyou moaned as she sat up. She noticed her clothes covered in dirt from being dragged into the cave. She looked around the cave and noticed that there was nothing in particular that she could relate to the barrier, no demon, no seal, nothing. It seemed as if whatever dragged her in the cave was no longer here for her to sense. She stood up, dusted herself off and walked down the cave to see if she could stop the cause of the aura. As she continued down the cave she came to a dead end. It was a big boulder that contained a seal. As Kikyou took a closer look at the seal she gasped in shock.

"This is . . ."

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his enemy with anger and frustration. Although taking on a couple of tough demons that weren't too hard to deal with, these three were much more difficult to take down. Plus it was three against one so it wasn't really fair but Miroku and Sango already have their hands full so he had no room to complain. As the three digimon got up and recovered from their wounds, Inuyasha looked around uncertainly as he realized something was missing. Kumamon jumped up high in the air and sucked in a huge breath. He then released his breath and cold wind came out of his mouth towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaped out of the way of the wind when Beetlemon threw a punch that landed in Inuyasha's abdomen. The punch caused Inuyasha to be thrown against a tree and cough up blood. As Inuyasha was slowly trying to get up Grumblemon had several large boulders lifted off the ground floating all around him.

Grumblemon sneered. "You dare to destroy digimon who are sent to stop chaos. You die!"

When one of the boulders was sent to Inuyasha's direction an arrow pierced through the boulder and vaporized the large stone. The three warriors turned their heads in the direction of the person who shot the arrow. Kagome was positioned on top of a transformed Shippo with another arrow ready to be shot.

Kumamon looked at the girl in confusion. "That . . . that was an arrow of light. How can that be?"

Beetlemon looked at Kumamon. "This isn't Lobomon's power. I'm sure of it."

As Beetlemon began to walk towards her Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga and swung at Beetlemon. Beetlemon blocked the sword with his arm and charged his arm with electricity. The electricity flowed into the sword and through Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's body slid across the ground and Inuyasha remained there unconscious. Kagome immediately leaped off of Shippo and ran towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome gasped when she saw the three digimon look towards Inuyasha's direction, who was still unconscious. "Inuyasha! Get up!"

* * *

Lowemon was staring at the barrier of the dragon that trapped the priestess inside. He placed his hand on the barrier and it weakened just enough for him to pass through. As he walked through the barrier he headed towards the center of the cave where the priestess was most likely going to be heading towards. _Make haste Lobomon. You must get the other priestess before it's too late._

* * *

Kagome fell towards Inuyasha's side and tugged at his clothes. "Inuyasha wake up!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Drainin' Rain!"

Wind tornadoes and rain clouds sent powerful waves of water and wind towards Kagome. Inuyasha groaned as he lifted himself up. Sensing danger, he picked up Kagome and dodged out of the way. Ranamon and Kazemon fell from the portal and landed near Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Grumblemon. Sango looked at the two new digimon in frustration. "More? Where are they coming from?!"

"Don't turn your back on your enemy."

Agunimon appeared above Sango and punched his fist of fire into her boomerang. She was pinned to the ground struggling to escape from underneath the fire digimon. Kirara leaped and jumped on Agunimon. Agunimon fell face-first on the ground. As Sango got her boomerang she lifted it up to prepare for the blow. As she brought her weapon down Agunimon kicked Kirara in the stomach and sent her crashing into the ground. Sango was about to hit Agunimon when he rolled out of the way of her boomerang. Agunimon turned away from the two partners and looked at the barrier. He began to spin in a circle at a very fast speed on top of barrier. He thrust his _Pyro Tornado_ to the top of the barrier hoping to weaken it. Unfortunately the barrier didn't give away and the power was sent back to Agunimon. The tornado of fire pushed Agunimon towards the direction where Miroku was battling Albormon and Mercurymon.

"Miroku! Watch out!"

Miroku leaped out of the way while Agunimon fell on Albormon and Mercurymon. As they skidded across the ground, Miroku ran towards Sango and Kirara.

"Sango! Are you alright?"

Kirara wobbly got up and Sango leaned against her. "Yeah, we're fine but Inuyasha has his hands full."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome who were facing against five digimon. "You're right we better go help them." Miroku leaped on Kirara and they raced to help their friends.

Agunimon moaned as he looked at the two legendary warriors that broke his fall. "I'm sorry my brothers. Are you alright?"

Albormon gave Agunimon thumbs up. "It's alright buddy. We're here for you."

Mercurymon grunted. "Yes except that now those creatures are after the other warriors."

Agunimon gasped and looked at the other legendary warriors. "We've got to hurry." He clutched his abs as he slowly got up.

Kagome looked at the five digimon as she instinctively grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Something didn't feel right. In the midst of chaos, there was one thing that Kagome was certain of. She didn't like this one bit.

 _Our enemy is the dragon in the barrier so why . . . why are we fighting? Shouldn't we be trying to destroy the barrier? I know that they attacked us but I have the feeling that they are not our enemies. So why . . ? WHY ARE WE FIGHTING THEM?_

 _That is correct._

Kagome glanced around in confusion. Where did that voice come from? _Huh?_

 _You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be working together. The dragon is the true enemy of all of us. For you to be able to see that in the mist of battle . . . Your heart has told you the truth of what is truly important. Your concern for others is remarkable. You truly have a heart of light Kagome._

Kagome looked around confused. "Where is that voice coming from?" She looked at Inuyasha who was exhausted from battling a three-to-one battle.

 _Stop._

She looked at the five digimon in front of them who were grouping together and getting ready to attack Inuyasha.

 _Stop._

Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango who were running towards them to be of aid.

 _Stop._

She turned her head towards Agunimon and his two companions. They were getting ready to support their friends. Kagome covered her face with her hands and screamed.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT!"

A beam of light appeared at the top of the barrier. When the light disappeared Lobomon was left atop the barrier to gaze at everyone else on the ground. The other eight legendary warriors stared in shock and Inuyasha growled as he gripped his Tesusaiga harder.

"Tsk. Another one? Damn. Where the hell do all these creatures keep coming from?"

Agunimon slowly walked towards Lobomon as he gazed up in awe for the return of his companion. Instead of looking down at Agunimon Lobomon kept his gaze towards Kagome. Kagome returned the gaze. She couldn't peel her eyes away from those dark ones that seemed familiar to her. But she was also confused; she tried to remember where she'd seen those eyes before. The digimon's eyes gave her confidence that everything will be alright.

Lobomon spoke "Kagome."

Kagome looked at Lobomon with confusion. "Uh . . . yes?"

Lobomon reached his hand out to her "It is time."


	4. Dragon Released

**Author's note:** Well, I'm glad I was able to post a chapter sooner than I thought I would. Not sure when the next chapter will be updated but hopefully it won't take too long. This chapter is shorter than the past chapters and I'm so sorry for that.

* * *

Kikyou stared at the dragon seal that was stuck to the boulder that was placed at the end of the dark cave. When she reached her hand to touch it, the seal placed a barrier around itself and shocked Kikyou's hand. Frowning, she reached behind her and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She was about to stab the arrow into the seal to break the barrier when a voice called to her in her head.

 _Don't do it!_

Kikyou froze with the arrow above her head and looked around the cave. She prepared to stab the seal again when the voice again called to her.

 _Kikyou, don't do it._

Kikyou grabbed her bow and placed the arrow onto the bow. She pointed it into the direction of the tunnel where she just walked through.

"I know you're there. Just come out and show yourself."

Lowemon walked out of the tunnel and stopped just a short ways in front of her. Kikyou kept the arrow pointed at Lowemon. "Who are you?'

Lowemon reached his hand towards Kikyou. "It is time."

* * *

Lobomon still had his hand to Kagome waiting for her to accept it. Kagome was staring into his eyes and hesitated to take his hand. "How do you know me?"

Lobomon leaped off the barrier and stood in front of Kagome. "I've always known you, Kagome."

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and pointed his sword towards Lobomon. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't remember meeting you in Kagome's world."

Lobomon stood still and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. He just smiled and said. "I never met you because the one in whom I entrusted my power to is no longer alive."

Kagome looked confused. "No longer alive?"

Lobomon turned to Kagome. "I was never with you personally but he was."

Inuyasha grew more confused as the stranger seemed to ignore him and focus on Kagome which fueled his anger and impatience. "Who the hell is this _he_ person? Kagome, what is he talking about?"

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's. "It's okay. You don't have to worry." She looked into Lobomon's eyes. "He won't hurt us, I know it."

Inuyasha tsked and wearingly placed his sword back in its sheath. The other eight legendary warriors gathered themselves around Lobomon. Agunimon walked up to Lobomon and was about to place his hand on Lobomon's shoulder but hesitated. "Why . . . why have you left? If you needed help why didn't you come to us? And where is Lowemon?"

Lobomon turned to Agunimon "My brother, I apologize but time is short and they are trapped."

Miroku and Sango walked up behind Inuyasha with Miroku noticing Lobomon's urgency. "What's going on? How much time do we have and who is _they_?"

Kagome pushed herself from behind Inuyasha and quickly grabbed Lobomon's hand. "You keep saying _he_ and _they_ but who-"

White vines popped out from underneath the barrier and wrapped themselves around Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and sliced the vines. Kagome held on tightly to Inuyasha's clothes as he caught her from falling. As soon as he landed on the ground white vines gripped Inuyasha's feet and slowly began making their way up Inuyasha's leg. When they bound around Kagome's ankles Inuyasha immediately threw Kagome off him and towards Kirara who gripped the back of Kagome's collar and carried her up into the sky. The vines immediately let go of Inuyasha's legs and headed straight towards Kirara.

Inuyasha yelled. "Kirara, take Kagome away from here!"

Kirara swung Kagome over her shoulder onto her back and sped away. As the vines chased after them Miroku used his staff to vaporize the vines, Sango used her Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga to cut the vines into pieces. A couple of vines went past the Hiraikotsu, wrapped around Sango's neck and began to choke her. Miroku was about to cut the vines around Sango's neck when more white vines gripped Miroku and held him still.

The vines around Sango's neck tightened and Sango gasped as she struggled to breathe. Inuyasha and Miroku called out. "Sango!"

Kazemon flew towards Sango and kicked the vines as Beetlemon punched the vines with his _thunder fist_. As the vines loosened Sango fell to her knees and coughed as she sucked in air. Agunimon lit his fists with fire and ripped the vines that were wrapped around Miroku. Inuyasha landed and looked at the digimon with shock. "What are you doing? Are you . . . helping us?"

Agunimon stood in front of Inuyasha as the other legendary warriors gathered behind him. "I realize that we have the same enemy and that it was all a misunderstanding. Our brother, Lobomon requires the assistance of your companion so we will offer you our assistance. However, that doesn't mean we forgive you for slaying our digimon brethren."

Miroku bowed respectfully. "Thank you for helping us. We appreciate it."

Sango looked at the legendary warriors. "Wait a minute . . . isn't someone missing?"

Mercurymon looked behind him and noticed the person missing. "Agunimon, Lobomon is no longer here."

Agunimon looked in the direction where Kirara took Kagome. "My guess is that he went in the direction that they went."

Miroku turned pale. "Inuyasha . . . have you noticed that there aren't any more vines attacking us?"

Inuyasha looked around and growled. "Which means-"

Agunimon nodded "We must go quickly."

* * *

Kikyou just stared at Lowemon. "Time for what?"

Lowemon placed his hand down. "Not very trusting are you? You haven't changed Kikyou, ever since you were little."

Kikyou lowered her bow. "How do you know of me? I don't remember meeting you."

"I didn't know you but I have his memories of you."

Kikyou gave Lowemon a blank stare. "Memories? Whose memories?"

The cave rumbled and Kikyou lost her balance and reached out for something to support herself with. She grabbed on to Lowemon's stretched hand and everything went black.

* * *

Kirara was speeding away from the barrier with Kagome on her back and Shippo on her head. She was about to increase her speed when white vines grabbed Kirara around the shoulders and hurled her to the ground. Shippo was tossed into a bush and Kagome was caught in a net of white vines. The ground opened as the vines dragged her underground. After Kagome was completely dragged in, the ground closed the hole.

* * *

The legendary warriors were following Miroku and Inuyasha, who carried Sango on his back, towards the direction where Kirara had taken Kagome. Sango looked ahead and saw Kirara lying on the ground covered in white vines and Shippo attempting to pull the vines off Kirara.

Sango leaped off Inuyasha and ran to Kirara's side. "Kirara!"

Miroku and Inuyasha ran to Sango's side with the digimon right behind them. Miroku looked at Shippo. "Shippo what happened?"

Before Shippo could answer Inuyasha looked around and asked anxiously. "Where's Kagome?"

Shippo yanked a vine off Kirara and stuttered. "I-I don't know. We were escaping the vines when they suddenly appeared and separated us. Kagome fell into a net and was dragged underground."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. _Damn, Kagome's been taken and we still have that barrier to deal with._

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "What do we do now?"

They all looked up at the barrier uncertain of where Kagome was taken and how to destroy the barrier.

* * *

Kagome woke up and found herself in a cave wrapped loosely in white vines. She quickly shook the vines off as she looked, trying to figure out where she was. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. The darkness was too great that Kagome was contemplating whether or not she should stay. She didn't want to wander around blindly in the dark. Who knew what she might come across and not even see. But standing around was not going to do her any good. Maybe she still had a light she could use. She felt her backpack on her shoulders and took it off. She used her hand to dig through and found a flashlight. She clicked it on, heaved her backpack on her back, and walked down the dark tunnel.

* * *

The dragon raised its head and sniffed the prey that his vines had caught. **The digibrats. I have finally have them in my grasp. Just a little more patience and soon . . . soon my revenge will be complete.**

The dragon stood up on its legs and crushed the demon bones that lay beneath it. He lifted his nose in the air and breathed a little bit of fire in the air. He waited for his prey to gather together to make his job of hunting them down easier.

* * *

Kagome continued down the dark tunnel and when she came to the end of the tunnel she found an unconscious Kikyou with her bow and arrows laid out all over the ground around her. Kagome gasped and ran to Kikyou's side.

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Are you alright?"

She lifted Kikyou up in a sitting position and began to shake her. "Hey Kikyou, wake up."

Kikyou moaned and opened her eyes. "You . . . have . . . the spirits . . . of light."

Kagome blinked "Spirits? Light? What are you talking about?"

Before Kikyou could reply the dragon seal began to fall of the boulder. As soon as it fell completely off the boulder it cracked in half and crumbled to pieces. A huge dragon claw sprang from the area where the boulder stood. After the claw came out a huge scaly nose pushed itself out of its hiding place and the rest of the dragon followed. When the dragon was fully out of the seal it stood up and its head pushed against the top of the cave causing pieces of rock to fall down. Kagome hovered over Kikyou to protect her from any falling rocks. When she looked up, she stared into the eyes of the dragon that had caused the aura and was sealed underground for many years. The dragon stared down at the two priestesses and growled.


	5. Transformation

**Author's Note:** So here is the next chapter. There's not too much action in this one but this is setting up for what's coming up. So this chapter is short but the next chapter will be quite lengthy because we're going to be dealing with several flashbacks, concerning not just Kikyou and Kagome but their fathers as well. Next chapter, we'll discover which brother had which miko as a daughter. Although, the fact that specific spirits chose a specific miko, I'm pretty sure it's not too hard to figure out. Regardless, next chapter will be a bunch of flashbacks with what happened to Kouichi and Kouji and Kikyou and Kagome's beginnings.

And I also want to thank all readers, reviewers, and followers of this story. You guys are amazing.

* * *

A huge dragon claw sprang from the area where the boulder stood. After the claw out came a huge scaly nose that pushed itself out of its hiding place with the rest of the dragon following. When the dragon was fully out of the seal, it stood up with its head pushed against the top of the cave causing pieces of rock to fall down. Kagome hovered over Kikyou to protect her from any falling rocks. When she looked up she stared into the eyes of the dragon that had caused the aura and was sealed underground for many years. The dragon stared down at the two priestesses and growled in a low voice.

" **Women? This is what I captured? I expect to find two young boys and what I get are two priestesses?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Who are you and why do you have the scent of digimon?"**

In an uproar the dragon blew fire towards the two priestesses. As the fire came towards them, Kagome shut her eyes and covered Kikyou with her body. She waited for the heat of the fire to burn her but it never did. She looked up and saw a shield of light and darkness protecting them from the fire. Lobomon turned towards the two mikos. "Quickly. You must use our powers now. You have no time to waste."

Kagome glanced at Kikyou, who was pushing herself up, and then she looked at the dragon uncertainly. "How?"

Lobomon turned his head while still shielding the two priestesses. "You already have our powers within you. Summon us."

Kagome felt the glow feeling of the light spirits and then she clenched her fist and held it up to her heart. As Kikyou struggled to get up she felt the power of the spirits of darkness getting stronger inside her. In their hands D-tectors appeared and their human spirits appeared as young male voices were heard in their minds.

 _Do you know what this mean?_

 _Yeah, it's time to spirit evolve!_

Both girls brought their opposite hand across the D-tectors. "Execute! Spirit Evolution."

As their bodies transformed into the digimon spirits the two priestesses felt the powers of light and darkness flow within them. When they completed their digivolution the dragon backed against the wall and spat on the ground in front of them.

" **So, are you finally going to finish me off then? I think not! I will destroy you unlike last time."**

The dragon gazed at the priestesses and for a split moment, saw the twin boys looking up at him with the same determination. His anger began to boil as he thought the humiliation that the digidestined boys put him through. If what he saw was the boys' will inside these two priestesses then he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

" **Are you ready to die yet?"** The dragon sneered. He tilted his head back and blew fire towards Kagome and Kikyou. A sacred arrow shot out of the fire and headed straight towards the dragon. The dragon stopped the arrow with his tail only to have the flesh melt from the arrow's purity. The dragon peered into the flames to see the damage he caused. When the flames died down the figures of the two priestesses still stood strong. Lowemon placed a shield while Lobomon shot the arrow. Seeing the digimon not burned to the ground the dragon began to crush the stones beneath its claws.

" **How? How is it that you both can survive my power?"**

Both priestesses looked up at the dragon and leaped towards him, disregarding his question. Kikyou fired her arrow of darkness towards the dragon's neck. The dragon dodged the arrow just in time for the arrow to barely scorch his neck. The dragon hissed as he fell to the ground clawing at the air aimlessly. Kagome then prepared her arrow as Kikyou stayed in front of her to shield her from any of the dragon's attacks.

The dragon got up from its crouched position and heaved its way towards the two priestesses to devour them. Kagome shot her arrow towards the dragon's heart only to be reflected by the remains of his tail. They dodged the dragon only to see the dragon break the roof of the cave and fly into the open sky.

* * *

Inuyasha, along with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the Legendary Warriors were pacing around the barrier in frustration.

"Dammit! How the hell are we going to rescue Kagome if we can't break this stupid barrier?" growled Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed. "We're just going to have to find a weak spot in the barrier and then we'll work from there."

"We can't wait that long Miroku! Kagome's in there."

Sango nodded. "We understand that Inuyasha, but Miroku's right. Growling about it won't do Kagome any good."

The barrier suddenly vibrated and a dragon shot out from the top of the barrier and sped away. Inuyasha and the others looked up at dragon in confusion. How did the dragon escape? Where was it going? More importantly, where's Kagome?

Inuyasha leaped on the hole where the dragon escaped from and called out for her. "Kagome! Are you in there? Are you alright?"

Out of the hole, two figures leaped out, startling Inuyasha which caused him to fall back on the ground, and landed while the barrier was dissolving. The figures where Lobomon and Lowemon changing back into Kagome and Kikyou. When they transformed back everyone else gathered around them. Interestingly enough, it was the remaining Legendary Warriors that were making the most fuss.

"So, it seems that the warriors of light and darkness found new digidestined after all."

"It is odd that they would choose females instead of males like last time."

"Twins again huh? Go figure."

"What kind of power will the digidestined have _this_ time?"

After Inuyasha had gotten up out of the ground, he moved up on a tree and stayed perched up on the branch for quite a distance from the two priestesses. He wanted to see if Kagome and Kikyou were alright but he was afraid to ask. If he tried to see Kikyou's well-being then Kagome will get angry and say the cursed word _sit_. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. He really didn't want to be under Kagome's wrath if she saw him with Kikyou. Since the priestesses were safe and unharmed, the next priority should be the dragon that escaped the barrier. According to Inuyasha's nose the dragon escaped to the south-west direction from their location. Inuyasha pondered about what the dragon's next target was going to be. What did the dragon want? What was his goal and how was he going to accomplish it?

While he was thinking this over, Miroku and Sango leaped off Kirara and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome that was incredible!" Miroku exclaimed. "Where did you get that kind of power? I've never seen you like that before! How did you do that?"

Kagome placed her index finger on her chin and tilted her head. "Gee, I uh . . . have no idea. It just . . . came to me I guess."

The Legendary Warriors stared at the girl in amazement. How could a human girl be given a digimon spirit and wield its power so easily? Only a specific chosen number of humans were allowed to have contact with digimon let alone gain a spirit. This girl was truly amazing.

While Miroku and Sango were bombarding Kagome with questions, Kikyou looked at her D-tector that contained the human and beast spirit of Darkness. She knew there was a reason that these spirits chose her but she couldn't think of a single one. She also felt as if she was missing something important, something that had to do with something she long forgotten. But that couldn't be right. She wasn't forgetful and had a really good memory. So why couldn't she think of anything? Perhaps the process of using this new power and defeating the dragon may be able to answer her questions. She placed the D-tector inside her sleeve and began to walk in the south-west direction. Kagome tuned around just in time to see her leave. Without hesitation, she called after her.

"Hey Kikyou, where are you going? You're not going to fight that dragon all by yourself are you?"

Kikyou stopped but didn't bother turning around. "Before the dragon causes any more calamities it must be stopped."

Kagome nodded sulkily, not pleased that her incarnation was so stubborn as to not ask help from people who were not her enemies. They weren't necessarily friends but they had the same enemy so why not team up together? It reminded Kagome of the time when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to work together in order to defeat their father's hell sword but they were too stubborn to even be near each other. Knowing Inuyasha's urge to follow Kikyou and help her, him hiding in the tree was a HUGE clue and totally NOT obvious, Kagome placed her backpack on her back and walked past Kikyou and headed towards the same direction Kikyou was headed. When no one followed her, she impatiently turned around and stridently spoke.

"Well c'mon! What are you guys waiting for?"

After a few seconds of being in shock everyone shrug their shoulders and willingly followed the determined priestess towards the dragon. Kikyou followed right behind Kagome and hid a chuckle. Despite her and Kagome not always getting along, Kikyou had to admit that she was one unwavering woman.


	6. Parting Brothers

**Author's note:**

Thank you all so much for being patient with me and for waiting so long for this chapter. Finals are now over and I can finally start writing again. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

 _Italics_ \- flashbacks, thoughts

 **Bold** \- villains dialogue

* * *

 _Twenty two year old Kouji was sitting at a café waiting for his brother. It has been eight years since he and Kouichi had sealed that dragon away life was been peaceful ever since but Kouji knew better. In the back of his mind he kept thinking about that dragon. It wasn't destroyed, only sealed. It was a matter of time before the dragon got free. While Kouji was lost in his thoughts, Kouichi came in the café and sat down in the seat across from Kouji with a very big grin on his face._

 _Kouji raised an eyebrow while sipping his coffee. "Someone looks incredibly happy today."_

 _Kouichi's smile grew even larger. "Oh you don't know the half of it."_

 _Kouji smirked. "Try me."_

 _Kouichi pulled out a map of an old shrine. "I found it."_

 _"Found what?"_

 _"A portal," Kouichi exclaimed. "From the place that the dragon came from."_

 _Kouji nearly spilled his coffee. "Y-you did?! Where is it?"_

 _Kouichi pointed to the shrine. "In the middle of the Higurashi shrine there is a well. That well leads to the Feudal Era, and that's where the dragon came from."_

 _Kouji paused. "Yes, I've heard many tales about it from Mr. Higurashi but I'm not sure how-"_

 _"That is also something I haven't been able to figure out." Interrupted Kouichi. "I have no idea how the dragon was able to get through the portal. That's why I'm going over there."_

 _Kouji looked baffled. "Wait, you're going to do what?! NO! You can't. I won't let you go, at least not by yourself."_

 _"But Kouji," Kouichi protested. "What if we're both over there and something happens in this world? Who would be here to protect it?"_

 _Kouji huffed. "Well, we have Takuya, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy. They can look after things."_

 _Kouichi sighed. "But we don't even know if they can still use their spirits. I don't know if we can even get in contact with our own spirits."_

 _"Yeah. I remember what they said. They needed to find others with stronger power in order to destroy the dragon. I guess trying to use our spirits is pointless."_

 _Kouichi smiled. "Now don't be so down. We can do our part and keep an eye out for things until that time comes okay?"_

 _"Fine but you're staying here! I don't want you to go anywhere near that well. Do you understand me?! Hey! Are you listening to me?"_

 _Kouichi laughed. "Of course I'm listening. I'll be good and stay here."_

 _Kouji frowned. "You liar."_

* * *

 _Three years later . . ._

 _Ever since he told Kouji of the well Kouichi had been sneaking into the Feudal Era in order to discover anything about dragons. So far he was able to learn that dragons were not very common among the predators like demons and other wild animals. While he was gathering information he met a young priestess named Chieko who was willing to help him with his study of dragons. She had taught him how to fight and use spiritual power in order to cleanse auras and purify demons. A couples months down the road, they eventually got married and settled down in a small village. While he would travel back and forth between dimensions Kouichi learned that four days in the Feudal Era would pass as one day in the present time. He didn't spend too much time in the present so he wouldn't be away from his wife for so long._

 _Traveling between the two worlds was too much trouble and Kouichi decided to make the Feudal Era his permanent home. But only one problem arose. He hadn't told his brother about any of this. He didn't want Kouji to be concerned about his life since Kouji was in a middle of a relationship with Atsuko. But he was going to leave the present time for good and he needed to tell his twin brother who is his last living relative. Not long after Kouichi and Kouji started college their mother became seriously ill and died. Kouichi felt really lonely without his mother ever since, but when he met Chieko in the Feudal Era he's been happy._

 _Kouichi was in front of the Higurashi shrine when Kouji arrived. Kouji looked at the shrine and then to Kouichi, who was carrying a pack on his back. Kouji felt his stomach churn. He knew it. His brother, his only sibling, his twin, his other half was leaving him. Leaving him for good. Kouji had a feeling that Kouichi has been spending some time in the Feudal Era. After all, Kouichi has been scarce lately and no one has been able to find him anywhere except for the few witnesses seeing him visit Higurashi shrine._

 _Kouji looked sadly at Kouichi. "You're leaving for good this time aren't you?"_

 _Kouichi didn't reply. He just stood there with a calm look on his face. It made Kouji irritated. How can his own brother look this calm when he is about to leave his home, family, friends, and everything else in his life?!_

 _"How?" Kouji choked out. "How can you just leave like this? If you go . . . we'll never see each other again. Do you want that?"_

 _Kouichi smiled gently at his brother. "Kouji, I know I promised that I wouldn't go to the Feudal Era but . . . I couldn't help it. I came to know those people and I enjoyed being with them. I grew to love them. I also met a woman and . . . and I fell in love. She isn't like any woman I've ever met. She is special to me . . . just like Atsuko is special to you. Chieko filled the space in my heart that was empty when our mother died. We're actually married, Chieko and I. We're even expecting a child. My child! Kouji . . . can you imagine that? A child that belongs to me and Chieko." Kouichi looked down at the ground and clenched his fist. "I won't leave that child to be raised alone by its mother, just like what my step-father did to me. I'm going to the Feudal era and raise my child along with Chieko, my wife and the baby's mother."_

 _Kouji understood that but couldn't bear the pain in his heart. His brother was leaving. He was leaving forever. Kouji didn't know if he could accept this. It just hurt too much._

 _"Kouichi, I don't know if I can just let you go like this. I was so happy to have met you when we were in the digital world. But . . . ever since you've met your wife you've been happier than I have ever seen you. Whatever you feel, I feel it too. I feel your happiness and I'm glad for you."_

 _Kouji clenched his fist as he continued. "T-the . . . the only thing I regret is . . . is not being able to see your life grow and to get to know your family. I know you will be happy with your family, I just know it and I . . . I wish that I could be there with you, just like a brother should."_

 _Kouichi placed his hand on Kouji's shoulder. "Kouji, you have been there for me. You always have and I'm so grateful for that but this time I want to be there for the other people special in my life."_

 _Kouichi wrapped his arms around Kouji and squeezed him into a tight hug. "I love you Kouji. You will always be my brother, my best friend, my twin, and my other half. I am so sorry for not seeing the relationship between you and Atsuko grow. I wish I could be there when the two of you get married and start a family of your own. Thank you for loving me and our mother."_

 _Kouji wrapped his arms around his brother and sobbed. "Stupid, you're my brother. Of course I love you."_

 _He quickly let go and rubbed his eyes. "Heh, look at us. Grown men hugging and crying. This is pathetic."_

 _Kouichi slapped Kouji on the back. "Well if anyone did see us at least you could say that it was a touching goodbye."_

 _Kouji smirked and slapped Kouichi's back in return. "That's true."_

 _Kouichi opened the doors to the shrine. "Well, I'm off." He walked down the steps and before he was about to jump into the well he turned around and waved goodbye to Kouji._

 _When Kouji waved goodbye Kouichi leaped into the well and disappeared into a bright light causing the portal to close._

" _Son! Son!"_

 _Kouji turned around to see old Mr. Higurashi waving his broom in the air. Kouji shut the doors to the shrine and walked over to the old man._

" _Yes Mr. Higurashi. What is it?"_

 _The old man looked puzzled at him. "What do you mean 'Mr. Higurashi'? That's 'father' for you! Don't tell me you forgot your own father have you?"_

 _Kouji looked bewildered at the old man. "What?! What are you talking about?"_

 _Mr. Higurashi's wife came out of the house wiping her hands on her apron. "Kouji dear, what is the matter? I have dinner prepared and Atsuko is here to dine with us."_

" _But what about Kouichi, the man who has been visiting your shrine recently?"_

 _The old woman looked at him. "What are you talking about son? There hasn't been any Kouichi visiting us."_

 _Kouji widened his eyes as he turned around to look at the shrine. He knew that traveling between dimensions was not a good idea. When Kouichi permanently sealed the well he also affected this time span. Kouji wondered what other effects he caused in the present era. Oh Kouichi, what have you done?_

* * *

 _Nine months later in the Feudal era . . ._

 _A few women surrounded Priestess Chieko as she was giving birth._

 _"C'mon, atta girl! Push!"_

 _"I can almost see the head!"_

 _"You can do it Lady Chieko."_

 _The priestess gave on final push when the cry of a child was heard. Chieko tried to sit up in order to see her newborn child but one of the village women first washed the baby, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to her._

 _"Congratulations, it's a girl."_

 _Chieko held the girl gently in her arms as she cooed her baby. The elder lady walked outside and let Kouichi walk in to see his wife. He took a peek into the hut._

 _"Is it born yet?"_

 _Chieko smiled. "Yes. Come hold her."_

 _Kouichi sat next to Chieko, gently took the baby from her arms and held her in his own arms._

 _Chieko rested her head down as she watched her husband smile at their daughter. "What would you like to name her, my dearest?"_

 _Kouichi didn't hesitate. He's been thinking about it since Chieko announced she was pregnant. "Kikyou. I like Kikyou."_

 _Chieko smiled. "Of course, Kikyou sounds perfect."_

 _Kouichi beamed at his daughter. "Kikyou, you're finally here. We've been waiting for you. Welcome to the family, my daughter."_

* * *

 _Atsuko Higurashi was sitting on a hospital bed holding her newborn daughter. Kouji walked in the room to see Atsuko rocking her baby in her arms._

 _"Hello Kagome. That's your name. Kagome. Ka-go-me. It's good to see you Kagome."_

 _Kouji sat down next to his wife on the bed and placed his hand on her head. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He kissed the top of his wife's forehead._

 _"She looks just like you. Here, hold her."_

 _Atsuko placed the sleeping child in Kouji's arms. As soon as Kagome was placed in her father's arms Kagome woke up and looked up at her father with blue eyes. Kouji smiled. **Kouichi, I wish you were here to see her. I also wish that I could see your child as well. Our children could have been cousins. Kagome, your niece, is here.**_

* * *

Inuyasha's group and the Legendary Warriors were following the dragon's trail. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome and Shippo, Kirara was carrying Miroku and Sango, and Agunimon was carrying Kikyou on his back as the rest of the Legendary Warriors followed behind. Inuyasha tsked as he was following the scent of the dragon. _The dragon hasn't stopped moving ever since he has escaped the seal. What could he possibly be after? What are his goals? How do we stop him?_

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's tension and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We will stop him if we all work together. Everything will be okay."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had a content look on her face. That look has given him a boost of confidence and assurance that everything will work out in the end, and it has never failed before. He smirked and kept on following the dragon's trail. Kikyou looked at the two and then looked towards the ground. There was no point in having the desire for something that was impossible to get. She was dead after all, and the dead had no business wandering in the world of the living. But still, Kikyou still held feelings for Inuyasha but she knew it was impossible to be with him. He had Kagome with him. Her thoughts were interrupted when the roar of the dragon was heard. They all skid to a stop and gazed up into the sky. The dragon was circling in the air above the Forest of Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped. "That's where the Bone Eater's Well is."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the dragon. _What in the world was the dragon doing at the Bone Eater's well? Unless . . ._

"Inuyasha, could it be possible that it is trying to enter Kagome's world by going through the well?"

Kikyou looked at the monk. _Well? Does he mean the Bone Eater's well? That's impossible, only a select few can go through that well and enter into another dimension._

A black whirlwind came out of the sky above the dragon. Out of the whirlwind came out a huge black-purple wasp that floated in front of the dragon. The dragon bowed its head in acknowledgement. **"Master, I have been waiting for you."**

The Legendary Warriors gasped. Agunimon gritted his teeth. "It was you this whole time, Lucemon!"

Kikyou and Kagome felt their stomachs flip. Whoever this Lucemon was his name gave the two priestesses a bad feeling. Lucemon turned to face the digimon and began to burst into laughter.

 **"Heh, you warriors are pathetic. If you thought that little injury was enough to defeat me then you're wrong. It was true that I was close to death but then this powerful demon offered me power and I was able to escape death."**

Inuyasha placed his hand on his Tetsusaiga. "By _powerful demon_ you don't mean Naraku do you?"

Lucemon only stared. That confirmed their suspicion. Sango turned towards Miroku. "It is possible isn't it?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but I fail to see what Naraku could gain by reviving this Lucemon. It doesn't benefit him at all."

Inuyasha snorted as Kagome climbed off his back. "Please, it doesn't matter if Naraku benefits from this thing or not. What matters is that you're involved with Naraku and that's the only reason I need to take you out."

He pulled out his Tetsusaiga while the Legendary Warriors got ready to fight. Kagome looked at the dragon who was staring at the Bone Eater's Well. _This doesn't make any sense, what does Naraku want with the portal in the well? There is nothing in my world that is of any value to him._

Kikyou slid off Agunimon and stared up at Lucemon with similar thoughts. _If they are so persistent on leaving the Feudal Era then what could they gain by going into Kagome's world? It doesn't make any sense unless . . . could it be?_

She turned to Agunimon. "You are familiar with the world through the well, correct?"

Agunimon turned his gaze to Kikyou. "Well, I'm not a genius when it comes to the human world but I know a decent amount of information."

"Then what is the difference between that world and your digital world since they seem to have a connection?"

Agunimon paused a moment before he answered. "Since the beginning of time of the Digital World, human children have fought together with digimon in order to keep both worlds in balance. When there was too much evil in our world, the space between the two dimensions would begin to collapse and the few chosen human children would be sent to the Digital World and partner with digimon so they can use their power of friendship to defeat the evil that was the cause of the destruction. However, twenty nine years ago two of the children chosen to save both worlds came across an opening of a portal from the digital world and the Feudal Era at the same time."

Everyone's eyes widened. "At the same time?!"

Agunimon nodded. "Yes, Lucemon came from the digital world and used a dragon from the Feudal Era to enter into the present Era. But the children who carried the spirits of Light and Darkness were somehow disconnected with their spirits permanently after the dragon was sealed away. Lobomon and Lowemon separated from their human partners in order to keep the dragon sealed."

Kagome looked up at Lucemon who was floating in front of them with the dragon. She was still puzzled about something. "Wait a minute."

Everyone turned and looked at her. Kazemon looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"If those children were fighting the dragon then where was Lucemon the whole time? And why were me and Kikyou chosen to wield the spirits of Light and Darkness?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

The digimon looked at each other and stayed silent. They had no idea what Lobomon and Lowemon were thinking. They didn't know how to answer. The reason why the spirits of Light and Darkness chose two priestesses from two different worlds were unknown to them.

Beetlemon looked at Kagome. "I'm afraid only Lobomon and Lowemon can answer that."

Lucemon hissed as he stared down at them. He hated being ignored and he will not stand the ones who defeated him ignore him like that. He nodded and the dragon blew fire towards them. Inuyasha pushed it back with his Backlash Wave.

"Hey you!" snarled Inuyasha. "What's the big deal? You in a hurry?"

Lucemon smirked. **"It's considered rude to ignore your enemies."**

Kikyou grabbed her D-Tector. _He needs to be taken down quickly. If not, then all of our worlds will be in danger of colliding with one another. I don't usually do this but we have no choice._

"Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kikyou. "Huh?"

Kikyou showed Kagome her D-Tector. "We need to stop them together. Our powers need to combine in order to defeat them."

Kagome nodded in understanding. What Kikyou said made sense but she felt a little bit of slight uneasiness when she thought of working together with Kikyou. She didn't hate Kikyou but they weren't exactly on good terms either. Still, destroying Lucemon was even more important. She pulled out her own D-Tector and whispered to herself. _Please Lobomon, give me just a little bit of power to defeat this guy._

In response the D-Tector glowed and Kagome smiled. _Thank you._

The two priestesses slid their hands across their D-Tectors. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

They transformed into the spirits of Light and Darkness and looked at Lucemon.

Lobomon created a bow and arrows. "Prepare yourself."

Lowemon also created a bow and some arrows. "For you are about to be destroyed."

Inuyasha and the others gazed at them in shock as they witnessed Kikyou and Kagome take the form of digimon and face Lucemon. Lowemon placed an arrow on his bow and fired at Lucemon. Lucemon laughed as the dragon blew fire to destroy the arrow. However, the arrow ran right through the fire and pierced the dragon's jaw. The dragon roared as his jaw burned from the arrow of darkness. The dragon collapse and was thrashing on the ground. Lucemon was shaking with fury as he watched his tool being injured by a brat.

Lobomon pointed an arrow at him. "Don't get distracted."

He shot an arrow that headed straight towards Lucemon. Lucemon simply dodged the arrow and laughed. **"Is that the best you can do? You may be able to defeat my servant but that alone doesn't mean that your power is enough to defeat me."**

Lobomon and Lowemon prepared their arrows while Inuyasha fired the Wind Scar at Lucemon. Lucemon was thrown back and his wings were damaged. He fell to the ground where he lay helpless.

Inuyasha tsked. "Stop your complaining and just stay still so we can kill you."

As he was about to kill Lucemon the dragon hit Inuyasha with his tail and stood in front of Lucemon. **"Master, are you alright?"**

Lucemon grunted as his wings kept flapping. **"Never mind that! Use your tail to place me on your back."**

The dragon lifted his master off the ground and onto his back. As soon as Lucemon was placed on the dragon's back he pierced the dragon's back with his stinger as he possessed him.

 **"Heh, it seems that you are more useful to me than just my weapon. I will use your body to kill these pests and to gather all dimensions together."**

Lobomon widened his eyes. "Gather the dimensions together? How are you going to do that?"

Lowemon clenched his bow tighter. "What is the purpose of that?"

Dragon Lucemon smirked. **"When the worlds collide, the dimensions will become one and when that happens, I will the ruler over every living thing in all dimensions."**

Kumamon pointed a finger at Dragon Lucemon. "There's no way that his plan will work. That will cause the destruction of all worlds! There will be no one left for him to rule!"

The other Legendary Warriors nodded in agreement. If all worlds join together then dimensions will collide and the destruction would cause all life to cease. Nothing would exist anymore.

Mercurymon frowned. "A fool's errand. That wouldn't work and there is no possible way for him to collide all worlds. He simply does not have the power."

Dragon Lucemon twitched. **"How dare you mock me! I will become the ruler of everything and you cannot stop me!"**

Lobomon and Lowemon looked at Dragon Lucemon and crouched down, preparing to attack.


	7. Trapped in the Past

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! Sorry about the long delay in the updates with the chapters. Since it's summer you would think that I would have updated much sooner. But life happens and things come up that you don't expect and suddenly weeks go by faster and then a month flies by before you know it. So ere are the announcements.

I have a poll on my profile page and it's about the new Naruto/InuYasha crossover I'm doing. Now this isn't the Naruto/InuYasha fic that's already published. This is a new fic that I'm working on (you can find the description of the fic on my profile page) that probably won't be posted for a while. This is a big project for me and the poll is asking about what couples you want to see on the fic. I have most of the planning done but there are a couple things I'm still working on. The main thing I'm looking for in this poll is to see if people want to see the couple Inuyasha/Kagome or Kagome/Sasuke. So if you want to vote, go ahead and vote on the poll on my profile page. Remember that you can have up to 3 votes since there are other couples on the poll.

Also, for the fic.

 _Italics - past events_

 **Bold - villain dialogue**

 _ **Italics & Bold - inner thoughts **_

I think that's about all for the announcements. So enjoy!

* * *

 _Lucemon was cold. What remained of the once angelic being was left in the abyss. He was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors with his remains left in the realm of nothingness. Lucemon cursed as he realized his death was a few breathes away. He was done for, it wouldn't be long now. He was about to accept his demise when he heard a chuckle ooze through the abyss._

" _How pitiful."_

 _ **What?**_

" _Pathetic. Defeated by young mortals while you had the digital world within your tight grasp."_

 _ **Who are you?**_

" _I can help you complete your goal. If you serve me, I will give you power."_

" _Why?" Lucemon winced as he heard his voice croak. "Why would I serve you? I'm a goner."_

 _The voice chuckled. "You are close but I can give you power that will allow you to escape the clutches of death. If you serve me, I will help you accomplish your goal"_

 _Lucemon smirked. "Heh, it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter if I want to live now do I? Very well, I'll do it."_

 _Above Lucemon's remains what appeared to be a white baboon hovered and held the Shikon Jewel in his hands. "Use this to return from the abyss. With your data as a digimon creature it will dull Kagome and Kikyo's ability to sense Sacred Jewel shards."_

 _Lucemon huffed. "I won't use that for power but I do want to escape death."_

 _Naraku smirked. "Very well, revive. Come back from the dead and take back what belongs to you."_

 _The Sacred Jewel in his right hand began to glow and surrounded Lucemon with it._

* * *

Dragon Lucemon stared at Lobomon and Lowemon getting ready to fight.

 _Cursed brats! They may have defeated me in the past but that won't work this time!_

"Hmph, you may have the powers of light and darkness but I still have power you can't even imagine."

Lobomon gripped his sword. "It doesn't matter. All of our powers together are enough to stop you."

Dragon Lucemon cracked. "Keh, you fools. You will all perish."

Inuyasha snarled. "I don't think so. We're gonna take you down."

Dragon Lucemon charged towards Inuyasha and opened his jaw. "Now die!"

Lobomon and Lowemon ran up to the left and right sides of Dragon Lucemon. Lobomon extended his left wrist and pointed to Dragon Lucemon's wings. "Howling Laser!"

Light energy burst from his left wrist and blasted the wing to pieces. Dragon Lucemon growled as the pieces of his wing fell to the ground and what was left of it was a bloody stump on his side. Lowemon puffed out his chest, gathered energy, and aimed for the other wing. "Shadow Meteor!"

Dragon Lucemon tried to block the attack with his tail but the tail was blown to pieces. The blast went right through the tail and scorched his other wing. Dragon Lucemon cried out in pain as his wings were destroyed.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "I see. With both of his wings gone, he can't fly away anymore."

Dragon Lucemon hissed as he felt the burns that the stumped wings gave him. He turned to the others and gritted his teeth. _So they are just going to stand there and let two brats handle this? Is that how little they think of me? Hmph. We'll just have to see about that!_

He dug his claws into the ground and black and white vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped around Lobomon and Lowemon.

Lobomon attempted to struggle out of the vine's grip but found that the vines gotten tighter. Lobomon growled as the vines restricted his movement. "Urgh, I can't move."

Lowemon grunted as he examined the vines. He narrowed his eyes as he was beginning to feel a little light-headed. "These vines . . . they're draining our strength."

Tips of the vines made their way up their necks and up to the back of their heads. Inuyasha tsked and charged towards Dragon Lucemon. "Don't forget that you have to fight us too!"

He lifted his sword up in the air and yelled. "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar headed straight for Dragon Lucemon but was blocked by a wall of vines that shot out up from the ground. Miroku began to unravel the beads on his hand but Sango gripped his hand to stop him.

"Don't Miroku! You'll get poisoned."

Miroku looked at her confused and then followed her gaze. Up in the sky heading their way was a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects. Following the swarm was a group of thousands of demons filling the air with bloodlust and hostile. Naraku smirked as he sat in his castle watching Dragon Lucemon's battle through Kanna's mirror.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha as he was looking up at the sky. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I know."

The Legendary Warriors turned their attention towards the demons. They all charged towards the horde of demons, eager to release their comrades. As the digimon engaged the demons, Sango gripped her hiraikotsu as she climbed on Kirara's back. _If we could hold the demons for just a little while then Inuyasha would be able to quickly slip past them and get to Kagome and Kikyou. We need their power if we have any hope of defeating this dragon._

As Inuyasha and the others joined the Legendary Warriors in battle, Dragon Lucemon laughed as the priestesses stopped struggling and fell limp within the vines.

* * *

 _Kikyou found herself standing in the middle of Kaede's village. A frown made it's way on her face as she tried to figure out how she got there in the first place._

 ** _I remember fighting the dragon and then I was wrapped by vines. And suddenly I started to become weak and loose consciousness. But wha-_**

" _Father come quickly!"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, Kikyou turned around to see a little girl that looked to be about eight years old running right next to a tall man gripping his hand. He was carrying a basket of herbs that they must have recently picked from the flower field next to the village._

 _The man chuckled. "Slow down Kikyou, there's no need to rush."_

 _Kikyou's eyes widened. That- that man was her father! She felt quite astounded that she did not recognize her own father. But then she reminded herself that it has been years since she saw her father's face. Including the 50 years when she was one of the dead. She looked down at the little girl. If that man was her father, then this was-_

 _The eight year-old frowned at her carefree father. "But there is no time to lose. I want to be there when it's born."_

 _Kouichi smiled. "Alright, let's hurry to your mother."_

 _Kikyou watched with sadness as she watched her and her father rush to a cabin that resided near the sacred shrine. Kikyou unconsciously followed them and entered into the cabin to see her family gaze at the newborn that was crying in her mother, Lady Chieko's, arms._

 _Lady Chieko gave the baby to Kouichi. "Here is your daughter, Anata."_

 _Kikyou watched as her mother passed the newborn to her father. "What shall we name her Kouichi?"_

 _Kouichi smiled gently as he held his second daughter. "Hmm, why don't you name her, Kikyou?"_

 _Kikyou glanced at her young self who looked up at her father in astonishment. Her young brown eyes sparkled as she couldn't believe the words her father spoke to her. "Really? I'm allowed to name her?"_

 _Her parents smiled. "Of course, you are a big sister now."_

 _Kikyou looked at the baby girl in her father's arms and pondered for a few minutes. She looked straight into her father's eyes and said. "Kaede."_

 _Both Chieko and Kouichi looked startled. Their daughter's response was quick and had a lot of confidence too. Kouichi looked at his daughter and laughed softly. "You thought about this beforehand haven't you?"_

 _Kikyou didn't blush, she nodded and looked at her younger sister. "Of course I did. After all, it is going to be my job from now on to look after my younger sister. That is the job of an elder sister."_

 _Chieko and Kouichi smiled at their daughter's maturity. Kikyou had grown up so well and was still growing to become a wonderful girl. Chieko smiled and glanced at the now-sleeping Kaede. "Kaede . . . it's a wonderful name Kikyou. You chose very well."_

 **Remember the family that you once loved?**

 _Kikyo immediately spun around and saw Lucemon in his angel form floating in the air a couple yards in front of her. The scene changed to a pitch black mist, removing everything in their surroundings, leaving only Kikyou and Lucemon._

" _What is your plan? Why show me this?" demanded Kikyou._

 _Lucemon growled. "The pain your father put me through, he didn't think I was going to let him live peacefully did he? Well now you get to watch my vengeance against your father for nearly slaughtering me!"_

 _The scene changed and Kikyou turned to see her parents going to perform an exorcism, leaving the ten year-old Kikyou and the two year-old Kaede behind to watch over the home. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the revived Lucemon hovering in the forest watching their every move. Kikyou's fist clenched as she gazed at Lucemon staring at her parents. When she saw him trailing after her parents she quickly grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows from the home and chased after them._

* * *

 _Kagome found herself walking in the present era._ _ **Huh? What am I doing here? I thought I was in the Feudal Era fighting that dragon.**_

 _Kagome wandered around, lost in her thoughts when she found herself in front of Tokyo Hospital._ _ **That's right. This is the place where Sota and I were born.**_

 _Coming out of the hospital, Kouji and Atsuko Higurashi were coming out of the hospital with Kagome's mother gripping her father's arm. Kagome looked at her mother's stomach and saw that her belly was quite round. Kagome gasped as she watched her parents walk home._ _ **That's impossible. My father is dead and why is my mom pregnant? What is going on here?**_

 _Without a moment's hesitation she took off after her parents._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll that is located at the top of my profile page. You can have up to 3 votes. Ciao folks!


	8. A Father's Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm excited that I was able to upload a chapter sooner than I thought I would. I uploaded this chapter due to the fact that classes will be started for me on the 17th and I know that I will be super busy and that it might take me longer to upload a chapter. I'm trying to upload at least once a month, even during the school semester. But this Fall is my last semester before I graduate and so I have a huge amount of pressure to pass so that I graduate on time. I'm so excited! (*o*)

As far as announcements go the only thing I have to say is that if you guys are interested to read an InuYasha/Naruto crossover I'm working on (not the one that's already posted) I have a poll about which couples you want to see in that fic. If you've been reading the 'Author's Note' at the beginnings of the previous chapters then you know the drill.

So that's it for announcements! For those of you that are going to start classes soon (or have already started classes) have a great school semester!

* * *

 _Kagome followed her parents to the house that they were staying in before they moved into the Higurashi shrine. Kagome walked into the house to see her five year-old self run to the front door and hug her parents._

 _"Mom! Dad! Welcome home." Kagome grinned as she looked up at her parents._

 _Kouji smiled as he lifted his daughter up in his arms. "It's great to be home Kagome. Have you been behaving Young Lady?"_

 _Kagome quickly nodded. "Of course I have! You can even ask Grandpa!" She turned around to face her grandfather who was walking towards the front door. "I've been the good girl, right Grandpa?"_

 _Her grandfather smiled. "That's right Kagome. You've been very good."_

 _The little girl stuck her nose up in triumph. "See Daddy?"_

 _Kouji sighed in defeat as he set the five year-old down on the ground. "Of course. You always behave."_

 _Kagome watched with wide eyes as she realized what she was seeing. **This is my past. This is when Dad was still alive and Sota wasn't born yet.**_

 _Atsuko smiled as she watched her daughter laugh and point at her father while Kouji was rubbing his head and laughing sheepishly with Kagome. "Those two are so close. Aren't they?"_

 _Mr. Higurashi laughed as he helped her sit down on the couch. "My son has become so much more gentle when he found out he was going to be a father."_

 _Atsuko giggled softly as she rubbed her belly. "Yes. He's become so close to Kagome and now with another child on the way he and Kagome are excited."_

 _As Kagome watched the happy family she noticed Lucemon hovering outside near the window watching the Higurashi family and laughing. **Huh? Why is Lucemon over there? What's he up to? Wait . . . why is he looking at my father with such anger? Don't tell me he's-**_

 _But Lucemon didn't do anything. He simply looked at them and flew away. Kagome walked over to the window and tried to find him but it was useless. Lucemon disappeared._

 _"Daddy, please come play with me! Grandpa sucks at playing kickball!" Kagome whined as she held a ball in her arms._

 _Kagome turned around at the commotion her five year-old self was making. Her grandpa got up from his seat and protested. "Ah, now don't be like that Kagome. I may be old but back in my day I was a professional at kickball just so you know."_

 _Kagome frowned. "Yeah right."_

 _"It's true."_

 _Still suspicious, Kagome squinted her eyes at her grandfather. "You're still not as good as Daddy."_

 _Her grandfather sarcastically gasped at Kagome's statement, crossed his arms, and purposely turned away from Kagome. "Hmph. If that's how it is then I shall not play with you ever again."_

 _Kagome opened her mouth wide and ran to her grandfather's knees. "I'm sorry Grandpa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"_

 _Kagome smiled as she watched her parents quietly laugh at her five year-old self while her grandfather was teasing her._

 **You had a perfect life didn't you?**

 _Kagome turned around behind her and Lucemon was floating in front of her in his angel form. One side of his wings were black while the other side were white. Kagome glared at him and attempted to reach behind her and grab an arrow but gritted her teeth when she realized that she had no bow or arrows on her._

 _"What does my life have to do with you? Why are you even showing me this?"_

 _Lucemon chuckled._ **My dear, I'm afraid that your life has everything to do with me. Mostly the life you had with your father. It was his fault that I was close to death. I nearly lost my life because of him! You have no idea how difficult my life was when those digibrats injured me and sealed me away.**

 _Kagome shook her head and pointed a finger at Lucemon accusingly. "Now wait just a minute! You were the one that attack the present era. They were just doing their job of protecting everybody! You placed the misery on yourself because you had no business going into my era in the first place!"_

 _Lucemon starred wide-eyed at the priestess. What an arrogant child! How dare she spoke to him like that! Lucemon smirked to himself as the thought of torturing her would definitely anger Kouji. Oh how he would love to see Kouji's face if he saw his daughter cry in pain._

 _He disappeared and Kagome saw the scene change from darkness to her house. She saw her father in a suit carrying a suitcase saying goodbye to her and her mother._

 _Kouji knelt down and gave Kagome a hug. "Now I'm going to be gone for a few days so I want you to take care of your mother and help her get prepared for the arrival of the baby. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Kagome nodded confidently. "You bet! I can handle it and I will be a good girl!"_

 _Kouji smiled and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "I know you will. I'll be back, I promise."_

 _Kouji stood up and kissed his wife. "I should be back in time for the baby."_

 _Atsuko smiled and looked down at her round stomach. "Okay Kouji, be careful."_

 _Kouji bent down and kissed Atsuko's stomach. "I'll be back to see you." He whispered to the baby._

 _Kouji waved goodbye to his family and sat himself in a taxi. Kagome looked with sadness as she watched the taxi drive off. **That is the last time I saw my father. This is when he left for work and he never came back. I have to stop him.**_

* * *

 _ **No! He's going to kill them! I remember, this is the day they never returned home. I can't allow that to happen**_

 _After seeing her parents leave, Kikyou found a bow and a quiver of arrows on the ground right next to her feet. She quickly picked them up and aimed an arrow in Lucemon's direction. The arrow flew right through him. **I missed him!**_

 _Her eyes widened in horror as her parents got closer to Lucemon's location._ _ **No! Don't go over there! If you do, you won't return.**_

 _Lucemon flew out of the tree and headed straight for High Priest Kouichi and High Priestess Chieko. They both tossed sutras but they were useless against a digimon. Kouichi placed himself in front of Chieko as Lucemon pointed his stinger towards them and charged. They both jumped to the side as he sped past them._

 _Kouichi stood up straight and picked up his staff. He placed it in front of himself in a defensive position as his wife stood up and placed an arrow on her bow. Lucemon glanced at them before disappearing into the trees. Not lowering their guard, they cautiously approached the area where Lucemon disappeared. The ground suddenly shook and they both jumped back to see a dozen ogres stalking out of the cluster of trees and towards them. Lucemon hovered over them, commanding their every move._

 _"Kill them." He hissed. "Do not leave either one of them alive."_

 _The ogres charged all at once towards Kikyou's parents. They held their own but were soon quickly outnumbered by the ogres._ _Kikyou stood frozen in shock as she watched her parents being slaughtered in front of her. She clutched her bow tighter and glared at Lucemon. "Why you . . ."_

 _The scene revered back and she saw her parents leave the house again. As Lucemon showed her parent's death over and over again Kikyou attempted to shoot down Lucemon but no luck. After several attempts she felt herself become exhausted and she fell down on her knees._ _ **Stop, don't show me this. Please stop.**_

* * *

 ** _I have to stop him._**

 _Kagome grabbed her father's bike that was parked outside the house and began to follow the taxi. **If he leaves then he'll never come back. I have to stop that taxi!**_

 _Just as she was about to pick up speed she saw Lucemon hover above the taxi laughing crudely. Kagome yelled at Lucemon. "Hey! You leave my dad alone!"_

 _He didn't respond to her. He continued to tail the taxi and laugh at Kouji. "Hey stop! Please don't hurt Father! Please."_

 _Lucemon then looked ahead of him and smiled as he saw a semi truck driving in the opposite direction. Lucemon flew right next to the truck and went inside the truck through the window. He stung the truck driver and possessed him. Then the truck driver purposely drove into the opposite lane and hit her father's taxi head on. Kagome screamed as she saw the taxi get destroyed with Kouji and the taxi driver getting crushed to death. She leaped off her bike and ran to the vehicle._

 _"Dad? Are you alright? Dad! Answer me!"_

 _Kagome peeked into the car window and saw her father unconscious. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she saw her father spit out blood and clutched his fractured ribs. She climbed into the car, crawled over to her father, and tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder._

 _"Dad? Please wake up. I don't want to be left alone ever again. Come home. P-please come home to us."_

 _Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried. "Don't . . . don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me."_

 _Lucemon smirked as he replayed the scene of the accident over and over again. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her ears. "Don't show me this. Stop it. Just stop it."_

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were slaying the demons one by one with no end to them.

Inuyasha snarled. _Damn. These demons keep on coming. I can't seem to kill them off. I don't have time to screwing around with these bastards. I have to get rescue Kagome._

Sango gripped her boomerang bone and thrust it towards the demons. However, it only managed to slay a few of them. "Its no use. There's no end to them."

Miroku threw some talisman and purified several of the demons. "Unless one of us can get to Kagome and Kikyou, this will never end."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Kagome! Snap out of it Kagome. Are you gonna let that moron get the better of you? Kikyou! Get a grip! We need you guys! Kikyou! Kagome! KAGOME!"

Mercurymon glanced at the unconscious mikos that were stuck on the vines. What was going on inside their heads? He remembered his brethren Lobomon and Lowemon were still with the young mikos. So where were they?

* * *

 _Kagome was hugging her father and crying in front of her father's dying body. **I don't understand. Why? Why did it turn out like this?**_

 _'Be strong.'_

 _Kagome looked up and saw her father gasp and clutch his chest. "Dad?"_

 _'Be strong Kagome. Please look after your mother and your little brother. I don't know for sure if your sibling will be a boy or a girl but I feel that it will be a boy. I don't know too much about having siblings since I only had a short amount of time with my own sibling, but I know that they don't always get along so please be nice to one another and don't make things difficult for your mother.'_

 _Kagome waved a hand in front of her father's face. **Can he see me?** When he didn't react she frowned. **What's going on? Why is he speaking?**_

 _"These are your father's last thoughts."_

 _Lobomon appeared and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "When Kouji died he wanted to say things to his family one last time. These are his last thoughts to his family."_

 _'Atsuko.'_

 _Kagome looked at her father who was smiling, remembering the photos he carried in his wallet._

 _'Atsuko, I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm sorry that I'm not able to be by your side when you raise our children and see them become fine adults. They will grow beautifully and it will be all because of you Atsuko. Do you remember when we first met in high school? We bumped into the hall ways and spilled all of our supplies. I tried to help you and pick them but you knew me from middle school and slapped me. I was such a jerk in my pre-teen years. You knew it. I knew it. And yet, that didn't stop us from falling in love and getting married. You remember that one day when we had that big fight? It was so stupid, I was prideful and kept saying I was right and you wouldn't let that slide. You wanted us to be on equal terms. But then the next day I proposed to you because I realized after the fight that I love you so much. You were very shocked but you said yes anyway. And father, thank you for watching over me and my family even after mother had died. I just want to see my whole family one last time.'_

 _Kouji went into a coughing fit with blood slipping out of his mouth. Once he stopped he gave one final smiled._

 _'I love you. I love you all.'_

 _Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her father's eyes slowly come to a close._

 _"I love you too. Dad."_

"Kagome!"

 _Kagome blinked. "What on earth? What was that?"_

 _Lucemon hissed. "NO! He cannot assist her in trying to break out of my illusion! I will not let it happen."_

 _Lobomon placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome. Your comrades are calling for you."_

 _Kagome looked at her father once more and clenched her fists. "I promise to avenge you Dad. Since you weren't able to keep your promise, I'll keep it for you. Just wait for me."_

 _Kagome glanced at Lobomon. "Okay. How do I get out of here? I need to finish Lucemon! I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to my father!"_

 _"Don't be so hasty Kagome." Lobomon warned. "You can't defeat him on your power alone. You need the power of darkness to balance your power of light."_

 _Kagome looked up at Lobomon. He was right. She had to find Kikyou. She has to be around here somewhere._

 _Kagome scanned the darkness that Lucemon trapped her in. There was no sign of Kikyou anywhere. Better start calling for her then._

 _"Kikyou! Can you hear me?"_

 _When she didn't respond Kagome yelled louder and started running in a random direction. "Kikyou! It's Kagome. Don't give up hope! KIKYOU!"_

* * *

 _Kikyou was kneeling next to her parent's dying bodies as Lucemon flew off. Feelings of sadness, hatred, and guilt were causing an aura of darkness to consume Kikyou's heart. **I'm so ashamed. Why wasn't I able to protect my parents? I wasn't even able to protect Kaede from danger. She lost one eye because of me.**_

 _'I'm sorry, my girls.'_

 _Kikyou lifted her head up and saw her father reach over and touch her mother's cold hand. 'I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Kikyou, Kaede, you girls are sisters. You need to be there for one another. Kikyou, I know you're only ten but please look after your sister. She needs your guidance. You will become a strong priestess, I know it. Chieko . . .' He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand. 'I love you so much. My life is yours and your life is mine. That is the promise that we made to one another when we got married. I know that you love our girls just as much as I do. My only regret is that I'll never grow old with you and watch our girls grow up to be beautiful young women just like their mother. I love you.'_

 _Kouichi's eyes gently shut and a tear slid down his cheek as he breathed out his last breath._

 _Lowemon appeared by Kikyou's side and knelt next to her. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders. "These are your father's last thoughts. Remember them well."_

 _Kikyou clenched her fists and stood up. "If that is so then I shall not let those thoughts be in vain. I will destroy Lucemon."_

 _Lowemon nodded. "You have companions that depend on you. Now go to them."_

 _"KIKYOU!"_

* * *

 **Author' Note:** Hope you enjoyed!

For those of you that are also reading my Naruto/InuYasha crossover you don't need to worry. That chapter is coming soon. Just so you know. :)


	9. Out of the Illusions

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I"m sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. But That's because this is my last semester and since I'm about to graduate this December I'm doing all I can to pass all my classes and so that's my top priority. That's why I've delayed in uploading another chapter. I've been so busy with applications and announcements that I didn't have much time to work on this. But I finally did it. But unfortunately that also means I have sad news concerning this fic. So we're about getting close towards the end of this story. And by close I mean that this is the second-to-last chapter of this fanfic. After this, there will be only one more chapter and then it will be finished. I loved writing this fic and I'm grateful to all of you who read and supported this story.

* * *

 _'These are your father's last thoughts. Remember them well they where for his family.'_

 _Kikyou clenched her fists and stood up. "I'm won't let those thoughts be in vain. I will destroy Lucemon."_

 _Lowemon nodded. "You have companions that depend on you. Now go to them."_

 _'KIKYOU!'_

 _Kikyou raised her head up in alarm. Kagome? Kikyou glanced around but there was no sign of the young miko. Did she imagine it?_

 _"Kikyou! Can you hear me?'_

 _Guess not. Kikyou turned to speak to Lowemon only to find that he was nowhere in sight. She turned back to where she heard the younger miko's voice and called back. "Kagome!"_

* * *

 _Kagome froze in her spot as she heard Kikyou's voice call out to her. Kikyou? She cried out. "Kikyou?"_

 _"Kagome!"_

 _A smile formed on Kagome's face as she called back. "Kikyou, where are you?!"_

 _"I'm over here! Just follow my voice!"_

 _Kagome scowled as she headed towards the direction that Kikyou called her from. That was no help. But looking at the darkness surrounding her, Kikyou wouldn't be able to give directions. After a few moments, Kagome saw a form in the darkness and rushed to it. When she saw Kikyou clearer she waved. "Kikyou!"_

 _Kikyou turned around and waved back. Kagome stopped in front of Kikyou and panted. "I'm so glad I found you. I was looking all over for you."_

 _Confused, Kikyou glanced down at Kagome. "How? How did you break from the visions?"_

 _Kagome stood up straight and smiled. "It was Lobomon who saved me." Her small faltered slightly as she remembered her father's demise. "I mean, yeah, it was horrible to see how my father died and there was a growing pain in my heart about what happened. And I also felt hatred for Lucemon for what he had done. He took my father's life and caused pain within my family. My mother had to move permanently into our shrine and my little brother had to grow up without a dad. It was hard but when I heard his last thoughts to us I realized something."_

 _Kagome gripped Kikyou's hands and squeezed them. "Even though he died, he was still with us. In our hearts, we still had his memories and his love that he left behind. So when I thought about it I realized that he never left us when he died."_

 _Kikyou gave Kagome a knowing smile and gently squeezed her hands back. Yes, she did understand what Kagome was talking about. But still . . . It was hard. After the death of both of her parents she was left to raise her younger sister on her own. It was only one responsibility and yet she failed. She was wounded and deceived by Naraku which cost her to lose her life and leave her little sister behind in death._

 _"I understand Kagome. But even so, I cannot forgive that creature for what he has done. It was unforgivable. My sister lost her parents because of him."_

 _Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah I won't forgive that guy for what he did. That's why I need your help beca-"_

 _"Only with our powers of Light and Darkness combined can we truly destroy Lucemon."_

 _Kagome nodded. "Right. But how do we do that since we're still stuck inside Lucemon's illusions?"  
_

 _Kikyou paused for a moment before reaching inside her robes. Surprised, she pulled out her D-tector from her sleeve. "I think I know how to get out."_

 _The priestesses pulled out their father's D-tectors and began their spirit evolution._

* * *

Shippo watched the priestesses change and tugged on Inuyasha's ear. "Hey look Inuyasha. Kikyou and Kagome are back!"

Inuyasha turned and saw a large orb of light surround them and transform to the human spirits of Light and Darkness.

Dragon Lucemon scoffed. **"You may think that your power can defeat me but remember that I took the lives of your own fathers."**

Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and pointed it at Dragon Lucemon. "Enough of your yapping. Let's fight."

Lobomon and Lowemon charged and leaped up in the air. They both created bow and formed arrows. They pointed their arrows towards Dragon Lucemon's heart.

Miroku looked over and saw Lobomon and Lowemon form arrows. _I see. Since they have the powers of Light and Darkness they are also using their powers as priestess to create more arrows and slay the dragon. What remarkable power._

Lobomon and Lowemon shot their arrows and pierced Dragon Lucemon's chest. However, it was not enough to kill him.

Inuyasha glanced back and growled. "Damn. This guy is tough, he isn't going down with petty little attacks like that. I would lend them some help but these demons are getting in my way."

Agunimon and the other Legendary Warriors charged towards Dragon Lucemon and began to attack him. Lobomon and Lowemon quickly formed arrows and attacked along side them. Miroku stabbed the ground with his staff and began to unravel his wind tunnel. Sango ran over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Don't do this Miroku. If you use the Wind Tunnel, you'll suck in all of the poisonous insects."

Miroku sighed and gently removed Sango's hands. "Sango, before we can do anything else. We must defeat this dragon. Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyou need all the help they can get. In order for that to happen I must get rid of all these demons."

"But Miroku . . ."

"What's the point of having this power if I can't protect my comrades or the woman I love?"

Sango blushed and smiled. "Miroku."

"Now go and help them defeat Lucemon."

Sango nodded. "Right."

As she ran Miroku undid his beads and opened his Wind Tunnel. "Now you demons, find peace in the afterlife. Wind Tunnel!"

He opened his Wind Tunnel and the horde of demons were immediately sucked in along with Naraku's insects that flew straight towards the Wind Tunnel. As the Legendary Warriors surrounded Lucemon Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and gritted his teeth. "You're not going to get away this time."

Dragon Lucemon barked out a laugh and glared at them. **"What can _you_ do? None of you have any power to defeat me. You have fallen so low as to depend on human children."**

No one's heart filled with anger. The Ten Legendary Warriors all felt pity towards Lucemon for not understanding the bond between human and digimon that creates strength.

Lowemon stepped forward and pulled out his D-Tector. "If we cannot defeat you like this then we have to evolve one step further."

Lobomon smiled. "Time to evolve."

The other Eight Legendary Warriors nodded and began to evolve. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo watched in amazement as the Ten Legendary Warriors transformed from their human spirits to their beast spirits.

As she watched them transform Sango turned to Inuyasha. "I didn't know that they could evolve. Inuyasha, do you think that Kikyou and Kagome were chosen because of their spiritual powers or do you think that there is more to it?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "I don't know and I don't think it matters. They have power to stop him and that's important."

KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon stood in front of Dragon Lucemon and growled. "We won't let you get away with what you done."

Gigasmon, Calmaramon, Petaldramon, Sakkakumon, BurningGreymon, Zephrymon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon lined up behind them and prepared to fight Dragon Lucemon. Miroku finished pulling the demons into his wind tunnel and gazed at the Legendary Warriors now in beast spirit form before he passed out on the ground. Shippo and Kirara hovered over Miroku and sat him up.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Shippo turned to Sango who was running towards them. "Sango! Miroku fell from the poison."

Sango dropped her boomerang bone and kneeled next to Miroku. "Miroku."

Miroku grunted as he looked up at Sango, Shippo, and Kirara who were surrounding him. He tried to stand but couldn't gather the strength to stand. "What's going on?"

"Hey Miroku! You better not die on us. You got that?"

Miroku smirked. "I won't die that easily. Where are Lady Kikyou and Lady Kagome?"

"They are fighting the dragon with the Legendary Warriors." Sango replied.

KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon both leaped up and grabbed Dragon Lucemon's front limbs. Dragon Lucemon growled as he tried to shake them off. **"Get off of me. You insolent brats!"**

The rest of the Legendary Warriors surrounded Dragon Lucemon and aimed their attacks. Gigasmon and Petaldramon aimed for Dragon Lucemon's right side and fired their attacks.

"Quagmire Twister."

"Leaf Cyclone."

A column of wind and leaves and Gigasmon spinning around hit Dragon Lucemon's side and began to push him back. Dragon Lucemon dug his claws into the ground and kept himself still. Sakkakumon and Calmaramon appeared on Dragon Lucemon's left side and also attacked his side.

"Acid Ink."

"Hurricane Wave Reflection."

Huge long tornadoes hit Dragon Lucemon's left side and spread Calmaramon's acid and burned Dragon Lucemon's side. Dragon Lucemon screeched as he struggled to escape however Gigasmon and Petaldramon attacked again and kept Dragon Lucemon still. Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephrymon, and BurningGreymon leaped over Dragon Lucemon's back and fired their attacks to pin him to the ground.

"Bolo Thunder."

"Frozen Arrowheads."

"Hurricane Gale."

"Wildfire Tsunami."

A two-weight thunder bolo, two large axes, a huge tornado, and waves of fire blasted their way towards Dragon Lucemon's back and slammed him towards the ground. KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon leaped back and launched their own attacks.

"Lupine Laser."

"Ebony Blast."

Huge bursts of Light and Darkness hit Dragon Lucemon in the chest and brought him down. BurningGreymon flew over next to KendoGarurumon. "Is it finally over yet?"

JagerLowemon shook his head. "Not yet. He's still getting up."

BurningGreymon looked back at Dragon Lucemon. "Still?"

Dragon Lucemon stumbled all over the place as he struggled to get up. **"Wounded by a bunch of brats. How low have I fallen?"**

On the back of JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon faded images of Kagome and Kikyou were sitting on them holding bows and pointing their arrows at Dragon Lucemon. As they aimed the other Legendary Warriors kept Dragon Lucemon still by using the power of their element to hold Dragon Lucemon still. Tree roots, large boulders, metal spears, and icicles were keeping him from getting up while blasts of water, thunder, and wind were hitting him from the back and were preventing Dragon Lucemon's legs from getting him up.

The two priestesses were struggling to keep their arrows pulled back. The strength to use a digimon beast spirit and to summon spiritual power was too great.

 _Oh no. I can't gather enough strength._ Kikyou grunted as her arrow began to quiver.

 _This is too much. If we keep going like this we'll miss._ Kagome gritted her teeth as her arrow was also beginning to quiver and her grip on her bow began to loosen.

 _"Here let us help you."_

A child's hand covered Kikyou's hand and assisted her in gripping the bow. The other hand placed itself over the arrow and pulled the arrow back even further. Kikyou gasped as she looked behind her to see a twelve year old version of her father helping her aim the arrow. Kouichi gazed gently at his daughter. _"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."_ Another hand gripped the bow Kagome was holding. Kagome turned around to see a twelve year old version of her own father.

Kouji smiled as he watched his daughter's face turn into shock. _"It's alright Kagome. Let's do it together."_ He reached out his right hand, gripped the arrow, pulled it back and aimed at Dragon Lucemon's heart.


	10. A Father's Farewell

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter for this Digimon/InuYasha crossover. I'm sad to say that this fiction has come to an end but I'm happy to have written it and I'm thankful to all of you for supporting this story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

On the back of JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon faded images of Kagome and Kikyou were sitting on their backs, holding bows and aiming their arrows at Dragon Lucemon. As they took aim the other Legendary Warriors kept Dragon Lucemon still by using the power of their element to hold Dragon Lucemon still. Tree roots, large boulders, metal spears, and icicles were keeping him from getting up while blasts of water, thunder, and wind were hitting him from the back and were preventing Dragon Lucemon's legs from getting him up.

The two priestesses were struggling to keep their arrows pulled back. The strength to use a digimon beast spirit and to summon spiritual power was too great.

 _Oh no. I can't gather enough strength._ Kikyou grunted as her arrow began to quiver.

 _If we keep going like this we'll miss._ Kagome gritted her teeth as her arrow was also beginning to quiver and her grip on her bow began to loosen.

 _ **"Here let us help you."**_

A child's hand covered Kikyou's hand and assisted her in gripping the bow. The other hand placed itself over the arrow and pulled the arrow back even further. Kikyou gasped as she looked behind her to see a twelve year old version of her father helping her aim the arrow. Kouichi gazed gently at his daughter. _**"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."**_

A different hand gripped the bow that Kagome was holding. Kagome turned around to see a twelve year old version of her own father. Kouji smiled as he watched his daughter's face turn into shock. _**"It's alright Kagome. Let's do it together."**_ He reached out his right hand, gripped the arrow, pulled it back and aimed at Dragon Lucemon's heart.

The two arrows took off and were piercing the dragon scales that were right outside Dragon Lucemon's heart. Kagome clenched her fist and whispered. "C'mon, you gotta make it."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she watched the arrows slowly piercing Dragon Lucemon's body. "The arrows need an uplift of power to get to his heart without fading away."

"So a boost is all you need to kill this guy right?" said Inuyasha as he stepped in front of them with his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha."

BurningGreymon and Zephrymon walked up behind Inuyasha and looked up at the arrows that Dragon Lucemon was clawing at. "We will also assist you in giving this 'boost' power."

BurningGreymon turned to the other Beast spirits. "Come my brothers and sisters. Let us help these humans in defeating Lucemon once and for all. Now everyone needs to aim their attacks at the fading arrows."

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga and unleashed the Backlash Wave. The other Legendary Warriors also assisted in boosting the arrows strength.

"Lupine Laser."

"Ebony Blast."

"Wildfire Tsunami."

"Hurricane Gale."

"Bolo Thunder."

"Frozen Arrowheads."

"Quagmire Twister."

"Leaf Cyclone."

"Acid Ink."

"Hurricane Wave Reflection."

The combination of the attacks of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and the sacred arrows of the two priestesses blasted through Dragon Lucemon's heart and pushed him to the ground. Lucemon gasped as he fell off the dragon. The dragon immediately faded into dust and Lucemon attempted to wiggle its way free before Miroku stabbed him with his staff. Lucemon gushed out blood as he tried to yell. "You fool, do you know who I am and what I'm capable of?"

Miroku leaned on Sango as he pulled his staff out. "You were pretty powerful with that dragon as your host but now you're nothing more than a pathetic insect dying before us." He began to unravel his Wind Tunnel. "I wish you peace in the afterlife."

Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel and quickly sucked in Lucemon.

Kagome sighed as the Spirit of Light separated himself from her and changed back to Lobomon. "Well at least that's over." She turned to face Kouji who was standing next to Lobomon. "So why did you appear?"

"It was a deal that was made in order to defeat Lucemon." replied Kouichi as he was standing next to Lowemon and Kikyou.

Kagome tilted her head. "A deal? What deal?"

Lobomon looked down at Kouji who let out a sad sigh. "I suppose this is going to take a little bit of explaining to do. I might want to start about the deaths of your fathers."

Kikyou raised her eyebrows. "So, you are not souls of the dead."

Kouji nodded in agreement. "That's right. We're not actually ghosts. We are memories, Kouichi and I."

Miroku grunted as he sat down and folded his arms. "Memories?"

Kouichi looked at Miroku. "Yes. You see, when people die their souls move on to the world of the dead. There is so reason that souls wouldn't cross over unless they couldn't find any peace or they have grudges against people of the living. If they cause any disturbance and interfere with the living then they are forcefully dragged into hell. However, when one person who has no regrets when they die they are allowed one wish for the souls they left behind. For example, a dying parent might wish for the blessing of his or her family. Just as Kouji and Kouichi did."

Kagome raised her hand as if she were in a classroom. "Wait a minute."

Kouji smiled. "Yes?"

"Why are you guys here? Did our fathers wish for this?"

"Not exactly. They had no regrets but they are connected to more than one world just like you Kagome. They didn't make any wishes for you because they felt as if you didn't need them. But they did make a wish towards the digital world. That wish was to assist the chosen ones with spiritual power to destroy the dragon. As you know, twenty-nine years ago Kouji and Kouichi wielded their spirits one last time and sealed the dragon because it was too strong for them to defeat. Then they were disconnected from them for two reasons. One, because the spirits of Light and Darkness needed human partners with spiritual power to destroy the dragon. Two, Lobomon and Lowemon's physical forms were used to keep the dragon sealed while their remaining digital code searched for the two of you."

Kouichi nodded. "And when they finally found you they would combine the powers of Light and Darkness with the spiritual powers of two powerful priestesses. If you had any trouble whatsoever, Lobomon's and Lowemon's memories of us would assist you. That was the wish of Kouji and Kouichi. That if those with spiritual power had any trouble in defeating Lucemon then we would show up and help you."

"We took the forms of the children that Lobomon and Lowemon remember the best. When they first came to the digital world and spirit evolved – the twelve year old digidestined twins."

"That was the promise. Since they already saved the digital world we would come and assist you. It was the least we could do."

Kouji walked over to Kouichi and gripped his wrist. "Now that we finished our purpose. It's time for us to go."

Kagome looked at them desolately. "So . . . that's it? We never get to see you guys again?"

Kouji let go of Kouichi and walked up to Kagome. "Oh Kagome, you sweet girl. You wonderful woman. We never left in the first place. We've been with you in here." He pointed to her heart.

Kagome looked down where the shikon shards began to glow. She looked back up and gasped as she saw her thirty-five year old father smiling down at her. "Dad?"

Kouji smiled at gently cupped Kagome's cheek. "It's alright Kagome. Everything is going to be alright now."

Thirty-five year old Kouichi was holding Kikyou in his arms as they were saying their goodbyes. Kikyou gripped Kouichi's sleeves as she hid her head in his chest. "I want to go back. Back to you and mother."

Kouichi smiled softly as he rubbed Kikyou's head. "No, you have a duty here. I know you were forcefully brought back here but you must finish your purpose as I have finished mine."

Kouichi began to let go of Kikyou as he faded away. Kikyou felt him let go and immediately looked up at her father's face. "Farewell father."

Kouichi smiled. "We will meet again Kikyou. Goodbye."

Kagome gripped Kouji even tighter as tears began to form in her eyes. "No. Please, please don't leave me again."

Kouji gently rubbed her back. "It's alright. I will never leave you alone. I'm always with you and our family. I never left you."

Kagome quickly wiped her tears and smiled. "Promise?"

Kouji smiled as he fading. "I promise. But before I go I have one more thing to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Make you sure you treat your brother Sota a little nicer. Don't think that I haven't seen the way you treat him." Kouji winked and disappeared.

Kagome's eyes widened and then she laughed. "I will."

* * *

Days Later . . .

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well. "So how long are you gonna stay this time Kagome?"

Kagome placed her backpack next to the well and looked at Inuyasha. "Only for a while."

"Well, hurry back."

Kagome smiled and leaped down the well.

Miroku and Sango looked down the well and watched Kagome disappear. Miroku stood up and looked up at the sky. "So, as soon as the memories of Kagome and Kikyou's fathers disappeared the digimon went back to their world and Kikyou left us too. So I guess everything is back to normal isn't it?"

Inuyasha tsked. "There's just one thing I just don't get."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "And what is that?"

"If the so-called 'memories' of those kids were only memories and not the souls themselves then why did they suddenly grow up and act as if they were the actual spirits. Where they lying or was it an act?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. But does it matter? Kagome and Kikyou grew up most of their lives without a father and so for the memories to 'grow' and say their final goodbyes . . . I think they needed that. Don't you?"

Inuyasha kept quiet as they continued towards Kaede's hut. The interference from the Digital World would no longer happen and Lucemon and his dragon were slain and that was all that mattered. Now that everyone was back in their own worlds it was time to go after the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku once and for all!


End file.
